


Летние забавы в Ривенделле

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Гедонист [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Food Kink, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Ривенделле лето! Леголас наслаждается жизнью, Элладан и Элрохир резвятся, Линдир распевает песни, Глорфиндель и Эрестор пытаются разобраться в своих отношениях, заботливый лорд Элронд старается, чтобы всем было хорошо... А кроме того, все обитатели Ривенделла с нетерпением ждут приезда Трандуила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вишневое варенье

Ноздри Леголаса щекотал терпкий запах спелой вишни. Леголас приоткрыл глаза, потянулся, примял подушку поудобнее и из-под ресниц обвел взглядом веранду, на которой заботливый лорд Элронд устроил ему лежанку. Неподалеку вокруг громадного чана суетились хоббиты: они сновали туда-сюда с банками, тазами и мисками, возбужденно перекликались, проворно перебирали горы красивой, блестящей вишни и не забывали отбиваться от Элладана и Элрохира, которые ошивались тут же, возле чана. В Ривенделле настала пора варенья.

Леголас перевернулся на живот и, лениво обмахиваясь вишневой веточкой, принялся с интересом наблюдать за хоббичьей возней. Вокруг чана жужжали осы; запах воды, зелени и согретой солнцем земли, смешанный со сладостью вишневого варенья, превращался в некий особый, дразнящий и радостный аромат лета; Леголас вдохнул его полной грудью и невольно заулыбался. На дощатом полу и на золотистых деревянных столбиках веранды играли солнечные зайчики, густая листва деревьев шелестела и колыхалась, бросая на землю ажурную прозрачную тень, неподалеку звенел фонтан, а пышно расцветшие клумбы расцвечивали всё вокруг пестрыми пятнами цветов. Хоббиты, помешивая варенье, пели какую-то задорную песенку… И Леголас, мурлыча себе под нос эту простенькую мелодию, подумал, что если есть на свете счастье, то оно здесь, в Ривенделле, – пахнущее солнцем и вишневым вареньем.

В конце концов назойливые близнецы добились своего: хоббиты, устав сдерживать натиск неугомонных сыновей Элронда, сдались и налили им полную миску варенья, чем привели их в полнейший восторг.

– Малыш-Трандуилион, погляди, что у нас есть! – воскликнул Элрохир, залезая пальцем в варенье.

– А лучше – попробуй! – заявил Элладан, пытаясь отобрать миску у брата. – М-м-м, до чего же вкусно, – протянул он. – С пенкой!

Близнецы подлетели к Леголасу, плюхнулись на его лежанку и сунули миску ему под нос. Леголас посмотрел на соблазнительно темнеющее варенье, подернутое розовой пенкой, с бугорками крупных сочных ягод, облизнулся и сказал капризно, желая подразнить Элладана и Элрохира:

– Не хочу, – он легонько отпихнул от себя миску, – там косточки…

– А мы их вынем, смотри, – Элрохир выловил из варенья влажную, темную почти до черноты вишню, откусил от нее половину вместе с косточкой, а оставшуюся половинку вложил Леголасу в рот.

Леголас хитро взглянул на Элрохира и, забирая вишенку, будто бы случайно лизнул его пальцы. Близнецы восхищенно вздохнули.

– Ну как, малыш-Трандуилион? – спросил Элладан, набирая пальцем варенья. – Вкусно? Вот, попробуй сироп, – он игриво мазнул кончиком пальца по губам принца. Леголас посмотрел Элладану прямо в глаза и медленно, сладко слизнул варенье со своих губ.

Близнецы тихо застонали.

– Ты, наверное, хочешь еще? – пылко прошептал Элрохир; он отпил немного сиропа, а потом притянул Леголаса к себе и поцеловал его, глубоко проникая ему в рот языком. Бордовые капли потекли по их подбородкам – и как только Элрохир, наконец, оторвался от губ принца, Элладан повернул Леголаса к себе и с наслаждением слизал варенье с его кожи.

– Действительно, очень вкусно, – выдохнул Леголас, чувствуя, как его прошибает дрожь – то ли от вишни, то ли от возбуждения… Теперь уже он сам опустил пальцы в теплое варенье; не отрывая взгляда от раскрасневшихся лиц Элладана и Элрохира, он начал медленно слизывать сладкую жидкость с пальцев, полностью вбирая их в рот, посасывая и с причмокиванием вытаскивая пальцы изо рта…

Выдержки близнецов хватило ненадолго. Быстро переглянувшись, они, не сговариваясь, схватили Леголаса и повалили его на лежанку – как и следовало ожидать, миска опрокинулась, и часть варенья разлилась по тоненькой белоснежной сорочке принца, которую сам владыка Элронд любовно вышил изумрудно-зелеными дубовым листочками. Леголас взбрыкнул, скинул с себя Элладана и Элрохира и притворно всхлипнул:

– Что вы наделали! Это же моя любимая сорочка!

Резво поднявшись с пола и во мгновение ока вновь оказавшись подле Леголаса, Элладан с наигранным сожалением осмотрел большое бордовое пятно, красующееся на некогда белоснежной воздушной ткани.

– Боюсь, твоя сорочка испорчена, – сказал он, делая виноватый вид – довольно-таки ненатурально.

– Да-да, теперь придется ее снять, – живо поддержал брата Элрохир, подсаживаясь к Леголасу с другой стороны.

Братья, донельзя довольные собственной выдумкой, начали стягивать с Леголаса сорочку, попутно успевая погладить принца под ней или ущипнуть за сосок. Леголас отбивался, старательно изображая обиду. Наконец сорочка была снята и отброшена в сторону, а Леголас, оказавшись зажатым между двух горячих тел, сказал кокетливо:

– Как вам не стыдно, – он увернулся от Элрохира, который тянулся к его губам, и в результате тот поцеловал принца в шею, – я из-за вас весь липкий!

– Сейчас мы это исправим, – с готовностью отозвался Элладан – и, уложив принца на спину, начал слизывать с его груди и живота следы от варенья, проникшего сквозь тонкую материю сорочки.

Вскоре к нему присоединился и Элрохир: близнецы, не прекращая целовать и щекотать языками сладкую от варенья кожу Леголаса, торопливо стащили с него штаны и перевернули на живот. Принц уже подумал было, что Элладан и Элрохир затеют свою обычную перебранку за обладание упругой попкой «малыша-Трандуилиона», но вдруг почувствовал, что в ложбинку меж ягодиц льется нечто теплое и густое. Затрепетав от этого необычного ощущения, Леголас оглянулся через плечо, недоумевая, что на этот раз придумали затейники-близнецы, и увидел, как Элладан, склонив голову к плечу и даже закусив губу от старания (или желания?), льет Леголасу на ягодицы остатки варенья из миски.

– Вы сумасшедшие, – простонал Леголас, изогнувшись так, чтобы струйка варенья, пробежав между ягодиц, стекала на мошонку, – я же теперь буду совсем липкий _там_ …

– А еще сладкий, – сказал Элладан, пристраиваясь у Леголаса между ног.

Элрохир успокоил принца:

– Не волнуйся, малыш-Трандуилион, мы тебя вмиг вычистим!

С этими словами он раздвинул закапанные вареньем ягодицы Леголаса и медленно провел меж них языком. Леголас уткнулся в подушку и тихо выдохнул. Запах вишневого варенья смешался с запахом возбуждения, и принцу показалось, что это самый волнующий аромат из всех, что он чувствовал… Тем временем Элладан, с боем заставив Элрохира оторваться от задницы Леголаса, выудил со дна миски несколько ягод и принялся методично вкладывать их в анус принца одну за другой, осторожно проталкивая вишни мизинцем.

– Что это?.. – ахнул Леголас, ощутив, как нечто влажное и теплое заполняет его анус. – Что вы делаете?!..

– Вишневый джем! – хором ответили близнецы и заливисто рассмеялись собственной шутке.

Леголас хотел было еще раз напомнить им, что они сошли с ума, но кто-то из братьев – от нахлынувшего наслаждения принц даже не успел посмотреть, который – уже взялся за бедра Леголаса и начал медленно проникать в его анус, раздавливая ягоды членом.

Раздался восхищенный голос Элрохира:

– Балрог меня возьми, это лучше любой смазки!

И голос Элладана ему в ответ:

– Точно, и намного вкуснее…

Член в анусе Леголаса задвигался быстрее; принц чувствовал, как ягоды в нем превращаются в горячую, влажно хлюпающую массу, как она сгустками стекает на мошонку, и как член одного из близнецов загоняет остатки вишен еще глубже… Вдруг принц с сожалением почувствовал, что член покинул его анус. Не успел Леголас выразить свое недовольство, как Элрохир заменил брата, толкаясь в анус принца сильными быстрыми движениями и жадно облизывая член Элладана, измазанный вишней… От этого зрелища Леголаса накрыла новая волна наслаждения; у него потемнело в глазах, он выгнулся, насадился на член Элрохира еще глубже и, вцепившись в подушку, с криком кончил.

Словно во сне принц ощутил, как Элрохир бурно изливается в него, а Элладан, отпихнув брата, собирает губами сладкую массу из вишен и спермы, толчками вытекающую из ануса Леголаса… Леголас поплыл в забытьи блаженства.

Когда он, наконец, нашел в себе силы разлепить веки, Элладан и Элрохир, сидя рядышком на деревянных перильцах, как ни в чем не бывало уплетали новую порцию варенья, а на веранде появились Элронд и Глорфиндель. Заметив сорочку Леголаса, заляпанную вареньем и лежащую на полу, лорд Элронд всплеснул руками.

– Ах, воробушек мой, что случилось с твоей сорочкой? Я же только вчера принес ее из стирки…

– Малыш-Трандуилион залил ее вареньем, – объяснил Элрохир, с чмоканьем облизывая чайную ложечку.

А Элладан, запивая варенье холодным чаем из ривенделльских трав (гордостью Элронда), добавил:

– Да, малыш-Трандуилион бывает таким неаккуратным!

Близнецы многозначительно посмотрели друг на друга и прыснули.

Элронд сокрушенно вздохнул.

– Ну ничего, ничего, я как раз приготовил новую сорочку, – сказал он так, словно хотел утешить своего «воробушка». – С узором из вишенок…

Близнецы хрюкнули от смеха и закашлялись, подавившись вареньем. Глорфиндель отобрал у них миски.

– А ну хватит свинячить, – сказал он добродушно. – Вон, измазались все. И как это вы ухитрились на штаны пятна посадить, а? – Глорфиндель удивленно посмотрел на близнецов, потом – на Леголаса, который растянулся на своей лежанке с обнаженной задницей, заляпанной вареньем… – Так вот в чем дело, – хохотнул Глорфиндель. – Ну глядите, мальцы: со дня на день ждем приезда короля Трандуила – как по мне, лучше уж вам до тех пор поберечь свои силы! – внезапно он резко замолчал, всучил близнецам миски обратно и стал бочком пробираться к двери веранды.

Однако, будучи великим воителем эльдар, не привыкшим отступать, Глорфиндель не сумел выбраться из веранды потихоньку: сначала он наткнулся на хоббита, тащившего полный таз вишен, потом – на чан с вареньем, едва его не опрокинул и, споткнувшись об ноги Элронда, рухнул прямехонько на Леголаса. Леголас натужно застонал, раздавленный тяжестью Глорфинделя… И как раз в этот драматический момент на веранде появился Эрестор.

Бросив взгляд на Глорфинделя и на обнаженного Леголаса под ним, который вдобавок еще и сладострастно – как показалось Эрестору – стонал, советник вмиг оценил ситуацию и истерично взвизгнул:

– Да как вы… Да что вы… Как вы посмели! – поперхнувшись словами, он подлетел к поспешно соскочившему с Леголаса Глорфинделю, влепил ему смачную пощечину, развернулся на каблучках и демонстративно бросился прочь с веранды.

Дойдя до ступенек, он остановился, вернулся, выхватил у опешивших близнецов миски с вареньем и, не удостоив Глорфинделя даже взглядом, яростно поцокал в сад. Однако не успел разгневанный Эрестор сделать и нескольких шагов, как оса, увязавшаяся за миской с вареньем, подлетела к лицу советника и – о ужас! – ужалила его в нос. Эрестор вскрикнул и выронил обе миски. На веранде воцарилась звенящая тишина.

Первым подал голос лорд Элронд.

– Ах, любезный Эрестор, какая неприятность! – заохал он. – Какое досадное происшествие!..

– Неприятность?! – выдохнул Эрестор, оскорбленный до глубины души… ну, или расстроенный тем, что его идеальный тонкий нос теперь стремительно распухал и наливался вишневым цветом. – Досадное происшествие?! Вот – досадное происшествие! – советник направил обвиняющий перст на Глорфинделя и Леголаса. – Это всё из-за вас! Это всё вы виноваты! Вы, вы все! – голос Эрестора сорвался, и он судорожно сглотнул слезы.

Недоумевая, отчего это «Эрик» распереживался из-за ерундового укуса осы так, как сам Глорфиндель не переживал даже из-за удара огненным бичом, отправившим его на тот свет, доблестный эльфийский воитель похлопал Эрестора по плечу и участливо утешил:

– Да не верещи ты так, Эрик. Делов-то: надо только свежий коровий навоз приложить – и вмиг всё пройдет.

– Коровий навоз! – взвизгнул Эрестор – и наградил Глорфинделя еще одной пощечиной.

Элронд от греха подальше оттеснил Глорфинделя от Эрестора и, взяв советника под руку, попытался успокоить:

– Зачем же коровий навоз… Это совершенно необязательно… Мы же не в походных условиях, – он многозначительно посмотрел на Глорфинделя, опасаясь, что тот ляпнет еще что-нибудь этакое. – Нужно просто наложить на укус немного моей целебной мази…

Едва услышав об Элрондовой целебной мази, Эрестор нервно хмыкнул, вырвал свою руку из рук обеспокоенного владыки Ривенделла и, ядовито пожелав лорду Элронду использовать свою мазь по известному назначению, выбежал с веранды, напоследок оглушительно хлопнув дверью в дом.

Глорфиндель в изнеможении присел на лежанку и закрыл лицо руками.

– Не печалься, мой друг, – мягко сказал ему сердобольный Элронд – и даже погладил его по могучей спине. – Наш советник гневлив, но отходчив… Такая уж у него тонкая душевная организация, да, что тут поделаешь… Всё принимает близко к сердцу… Будь с ним терпелив…

Глорфиндель всердцах вытащил из-под Леголаса подушку, обнялся с ней, покачиваясь, а потом зачем-то начал ее мутузить.

– Да я и так уже терплю, владыка! Только и делаю, что терплю! – воскликнул он в полнейшем отчаянии. – Извел он меня совсем своей ревностью! Туда не смотри, сюда не смотри – я уже и не знаю, куда смотреть-то! Никакого житья от него нету, даже поесть-попить спокойно не могу… Вон, глянь, как исхудал, – Глорфиндель хлопнул себя по животу – Элронд, взглянув на него, подумал, что могучий воин не то, что не исхудал, а даже слегка располнел от привольной праздности Ривенделла, но возражать не стал. – Что это он удумал, не понимаю, – тем временем продолжал Глорфиндель. – Глупо ведь это. Помнится, в былые времена мы в Гондолине всё делили поровну – и еду, и врагов, и постель, и никто не был в обиде: наоборот, еще сплоченнее в бою становились. А сейчас-то я и не трахаю никого… ну, случается иногда, чего уж там… но это же так, мелочи, перепихнулся на ходу – и забыл, как комара прихлопнуть, а люблю-то я только его. Неужто он не понимает? Стал бы я еще кому так угождать…

Сникший было Элронд встрепенулся.

– Вот видишь, мой друг, значит, чувства у вас взаимные, – сказал он воодушевленно. – Что же ты ему о своей любви не расскажешь? Эрестор – он не такой, как… как те, кого ты обычно… гм… – Элронд замялся, – … _одаряешь своим вниманием_.

– Я и сам понимаю, разве ж сравнишь, – простодушно согласился Глорфиндель, подняв на Элронда ясные серые глаза. – Куда до него простым эльфам…

– Вот и расскажи ему, какой он для тебя особенный, – посоветовал Элронд. – В любви признайся. Наш советник любит ушами…

Глорфиндель, не глядя, отбросил подушку – попал в Леголаса. Леголас сдавленно вскрикнул.

– Признаешься ему, как же, – пробурчал Глорфиндель себе под нос, опустив голову. – Робею я перед ним. Веришь, владыка? Вражьих полчищ не страшился, а Эрик как взглянет, так у меня сердце в пятки и душа вон… – он тяжело вздохнул. – А ведь как могли бы жить… Я б его лучше жеребца моего любимого пестовал, – Глорфиндель потер кулаком глаз. – Что-то в глаз попало… Пух, что ли, из подушки сыплется…

– Ну-ну, мой друг, полно, – Элронд опять погладил Глорфинделя по спине. – Давай соберись с духом и иди объяснись с ним.

Глорфиндель приподнялся было, но тут же уселся обратно.

– А… может, ты, владыка, сходишь? – спросил он нерешительно. – Расскажешь ему всё как есть… Ты-то покрасивше моего говорить умеешь.

Элронд, вспомнив, чем закончилась его предыдущая «беседа» с советником, заколебался.

– Ну… может быть, как-нибудь попозже… – промямлил он.

– Попозже никак нельзя, – убежденно возразил Глорфиндель. Он вскочил, схватил слабо протестующего Элронда за плечи и, энергично подталкивая его к двери, горячо зашептал ему на ухо: – Ты уж, пожалуйста, не мешкай, владыка: а то слыхал я, скоро к нам Трандуил пожалует, так я опасаюсь, как бы мой Эрик с ним не того… Трандуил-то помоложе меня будет, опять же обхождению научен… Эх! Сидит вот здесь заноза, – Глорфиндель стукнул себя кулаком по груди, – а раньше-то я и не печалился о таком никогда, кто ж знал, что всё так получится? Лучше б я в Мандосе остался, ей-Эру!.. Ну, ты иди, иди, владыка, и сразу обратно – ответ мне передашь. Я до Эриковых покоев провожать тебя не стану, лучше здесь, в тенечке, обожду…

Элронд хотел было придумать какую-нибудь отговорку, но, оглянувшись, встретился взглядом с прозрачными от навернувшихся слез глазами Глорфинделя. Смутившись из-за того, что стал свидетелем слабости отважного воителя, Элронд поспешно отвернулся и обреченно направился к покоям советника.


	2. Грот удовольствий

– Кто первый добежит, тому – приз! – выкрикнули близнецы.

Леголас припустил вслед за ними, пытаясь удержать полотенце – оно соскальзывало с худеньких бедер принца и норовило развязаться. Дело в том, что когда Элладан и Элрохир придумали побежать на пруд, Элронд уже купал измазанного вишневым вареньем Леголаса в кадке. Поэтому Леголас не стал одеваться, а просто обернулся полотенцем и поспешил вслед за близнецами; теперь же от бега полотенце съезжало, обнажая то пах, то ягодицы, и Леголасу приходилось подтягивать полотенце на ходу. Нужно ли говорить, что Элладан и Элрохир опередили то и дело отстающего Леголаса и плюхнулись в пруд первыми?

– А какой был приз? – поинтересовался Леголас, наконец избавившись от надоевшего полотенца и осторожно трогая воду ногой.

– Приз – это ты! – хором ответили близнецы – и не успел Леголас сообразить, что происходит, как Элладан и Элрохир, схватив его за ноги, стащили Леголаса в пруд.

На одно ослепительное мгновение принц перестал дышать. Неожиданно для себя он оказался в воде, которая показалась ему просто ледяной, и основательно наглотался ее до того, как смог вынырнуть. Леголас тер глаза, но все равно видел вокруг лишь размытые разноцветные пятна. Откуда-то доносился заливистый смех близнецов, Леголас чувствовал их руки на своих бедрах и тела, прижимающиеся к его телу, он даже пытался их оттолкнуть, но прошло немало времени прежде, чем к принцу вернулось зрение.

– Никогда больше не пойду с вами купаться! – обиженно сказал Леголас; он шлепнул Элладана по рукам, а ныряющего Элрохира – по заднице и отплыл от них подальше, в заросли камыша. Элладан и Элрохир поплыли за ним.

– Ну не обижайся на нас, малыш-Трандуилион, – виновато сказал Элрохир, пытаясь пощупать Леголаса под водой.

– Да, не обижайся, мы же тебя любим, – вторил брату Элладан – и добавил вкрадчиво: – Хочешь, я поймаю лягушку и ты посадишь ее Элрохиру на член?

Элрохир фыркнул – то ли от негодования, то ли от смеха.

– Только попробуйте посадить мне лягушку на член! – угрожающе воскликнул он. – Тогда я поймаю двух здоровенных ужей и засуну их вам в задницы!

Леголас не выдержал и прыснул, вмиг перестав дуться.

– Ура, малыш-Трандуилион больше на нас не сердится! – обрадовался Элладан – и тут же, воспользовавшись удобным моментом, притянул Леголаса к себе.

– Ну уж нет, малыш-Трандуилион мой! – заявил Элрохир, отбирая Леголаса у брата. – Я добежал до пруда первым!

– Ну и что, зато малыш-Трандуилион любит меня больше, – Элладан притянул Леголаса обратно.

– С чего ты взял? – Элрохир схватил Леголаса за талию и, для пущей сохранности, притиснул к себе так, что принцу стало трудно дышать.

– А ну верни мой приз! – возмутился Элладан.

Он подплыл к брату и попытался утянуть Леголаса за руки, но Элрохир держал принца крепко, поэтому усилия Элладана привели лишь к тому, что Леголас оказался зажатым между близнецами, которые мутузили, щипали и пинали друг друга; а так как они часто промахивались или увертывались, большая часть ударов, щипков и пинков доставалась Леголасу.

– Хватит! – взмолился тот, тщетно пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки Элладана и Элрохира. – Перестаньте! Пожалуйста…

Элладан, уже занесший было руку для очередного тумака, остановился и заулыбался.

– О, малыш-Трандуилион, ты такой милый, когда умоляешь… – Элладан перестал тянуть Леголаса к себе, а вместо этого скользнул рукой Леголасу между ног и нежно погладил ложбинку меж ягодиц.

– Да-да, попроси нас еще, – поддержал брата Элрохир, немного ослабив хватку – но лишь для того, чтобы обхватить член принца и чувствительно надавить большим пальцем на головку.

Леголас болезненно застонал.

– Не буду я просить, – прошептал он, стараясь не прислушиваться к знакомому сладкому чувству предвкушения, которое становилось еще более острым от движений пальцев Элладана в анусе Леголаса. – Я всё про вас расскажу… лорду Элронду… ах! – в это мгновение Элладан, нырнув под воду, вобрал в рот член принца, и слова Леголаса превратились в сладострастный стон. Он откинул голову на плечо Элрохира, который всё еще придерживал его сзади, прижимаясь к ягодицам принца своим твердым членом, и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в блаженство.

Вдруг он почувствовал, что член Элрохира надавливает на анус; Леголас закусил губу, не зная, чего хочет больше – толкнуться в рот Элладана или податься навстречу члену Элрохира. Элладан вынырнул, глотнул воздуха, впился в приоткрытый рот Леголаса поцелуем, а после, набрав воздуха побольше, опять нырнул под воду – Леголас почувствовал, как губы Элладана вновь обхватывают его член. Элрохир тем временем уже вошел в принца на всю длину – придерживая Леголаса за бедра, он начал размеренно вбиваться в него, всё увеличивая темп, и в какой-то момент, в очередной раз содрогнувшись от разряда удовольствия, прошившего насквозь его тело, Леголас почувствовал приближение оргазма… И тут над прудом разлился перезвон струн.

Леголас замер. Элрохир и Элладан – тоже: один застыл, так и не вытащив член из принца, а второй затих под водой с членом Леголаса во рту – тот даже успел изумиться, как это Элладан ухитряется так долго не дышать.

– А элберет твою гилтониэль, это Линдир! – прошипел Элрохир.

– Гронд ему в задницу, что он здесь забыл?! – прошептал Элладан, наконец вынырнув из воды и утирая тыльной стороной ладони губы. – Вот какого балрога он притащился сюда и испортил нам такой чудесный трах?!

– Тише, – Элрохир зачем-то зажал Леголасу рот, – давайте просто подождем, пока он уйдет. Главное – не привлечь его внимание…

Близнецы и Леголас затихли: Элладан и Элрохир прислушивались к треньканью лютни, спрятавшись за камышами, а Леголас пытался высвободить из-под ладони Элрохира хотя бы нос.

Первым не выдержал Элрохир.

– Проклятье, я больше не могу терпеть! – выдохнул он и совершенно неожиданно – неожиданно для Леголаса – засадил ему так, что у принца из глаз брызнули слезы. Леголас замычал, отдирая от лица ладонь Элрохира, но тот, всё так же зажимая ему рот, начал вбиваться в принца с бешеной скоростью, прерывисто дыша сквозь зубы. К жужжанию мошкары, кваканью лягушек и переливам Линдировой лютни прибавился ритмичный плеск воды.

– Элрохир, чтоб тебя, что ты творишь?! – прошипел Элладан, наблюдая за тем, как Элрохир, зажав Леголасу рот, торопливо его имеет, из-за чего вода и камыши вокруг прямо-таки ходят ходуном. – Линдир нас заметит!

– Я уже… скоро, – тихо простонал Элрохир, не прекращая толкаться в Леголаса.

– Если Линдир нас заметит, он нас всех отымеет своими песнями! – воскликнул Элладан шепотом. Он еще какое-то время смотрел на Элрохира и Леголаса, а потом чертыхнулся себе под нос и снова нырнул под воду.

Леголас распахнул глаза. Элладан под водой вновь ласкал его член, а член Элрохира с каждым толчком, казалось, проникал всё глубже, и Леголас уже был рад, что Элрохир зажимает ему рот, потому что сам принц не смог бы сдержать криков наслаждения. Он вцепился в волосы Элладана, прижимая его к своему паху, и принялся вбиваться в его рот так же быстро, как Элрохир вбивался в анус самого Леголаса. От их движений в камышах разыгралась маленькая буря, но ни принц, ни Элладан с Элрохиром уже не замечали ничего, что происходило вокруг; не заметили они и то, что лютня вдруг умолкла… Элрохир перестал зажимать Леголасу рот: он схватился за его бедра и дважды вошел на всю длину, каждый раз вырывая у принца вскрик наслаждения. Наконец он толкнулся в последний раз и с протяжным стоном кончил, а вслед за ним забился в оргазме сам Леголас, изливаясь в рот Элладану…

Когда Элрохир и Леголас обрели способность видеть, а Элладан, весь бордовый от напряжения, задыхающийся, нахлебавшийся стоячей воды и спермы, вынырнул, прямо над ними стоял Линдир и улыбался своей обычной восторженной улыбкой.

– Англахель нам в задницу, – выругался Элрохир беззлобно – после испытанного им наслаждения его охватывала сладкая нега. – Он нас заметил.

– О, сколь дивный вид открылся моему взору! – воскликнул Линдир, рассеянно перебирая струны своей лютни. – Солнце рассыпало отблески червонного золота на лазурной прохладе воды, лягушки запели в камышовой роще, прославляя медвяное лето, и в этом торжествующем царстве прохлады и блеска трое прекрасных юношей предавались упоительной страсти…

– А-а-а, я этого не вынесу! – простонали Элладан и Элрохир хором и плюхнулись лицом в воду.

Линдир, нисколько не обескураженный репликой близнецов, продолжал:

– На изумрудном берегу искал я неуловимую птицу своего вдохновения, и – о чудо! – я отыскал россыпь слов-самоцветов для своей новой песни! О, прошу вас, нежные влюбленные, продлите наслаждение и продолжите свои грациозные игры, а я, любуясь вами, создам лучшую из песен о всепоглощающей Любви, что пелись в Арде!..

Близнецы многозначительно переглянулись.

– Нет уж, славный наш Линдир, – сказал Элладан. – Знаем мы эти твои «песни о Любви»: сначала получишь удовольствие, глядя, как мы трахаемся, а потом еще и раззвонишь об этом на весь Ривенделл, да еще и в дурацких подробностях.

– Но разве таинство Любви не прекрасно? – возразил Линдир, беззастенчиво пожирая глазами обнаженного Леголаса. – Разве оно не достойно прекраснейшей из песен?..

– Похоже, уговаривать его бесполезно, – категорично заявил Элрохир. – Давайте просто стащим его в пруд вместе с лютней и устроим нашему менестрелю такое таинство Любви, после которого он еще долго… – рассказать свой страшный план до конца Элрохир не успел: как раз в этот момент на берегу показалась могучая фигура Глорфинделя. Он расстегнул и скинул ремень с ножнами, за ножнами в траву отправился легкий кожаный доспех, который Глорфиндель носил летом, вслед за ним – сапоги, а потом и рубаха. Близнецы и Линдир притихли, завороженные бесхитростным – но оттого ничуть не менее соблазнительным – обнажением статного эльфийского воителя.

– Вот решил тоже окунуться, – объяснил тот, стягивая с себя штаны. – А то сердце чего-то колотится, – Глорфиндель похлопал себя по широкой, золотистой от загара груди (близнецы, Леголас и Линдир тихо выдохнули), – как будто три дня в полном обмундировании бежал. Что это со мной – не знаю… Наверное, солнечный удар. Думаю, искупнусь в холодной водице – может, полегчает…

Глорфиндель наконец избавился от штанов, явив восхищенным зрителям длинные, крепкие ноги, упругие бедра и крупный, красивой формы член (поэтичный Линдир тут же окрестил его про себя «божественным произведением искусства»). Глорфиндель прошествовал мимо потерявшего дар речи менестреля, крикнул близнецам и Леголасу: «Поберегись!» и прыгнул в воду, подняв тучи брызг – казалось, весь пруд всколыхнулся от рухнувшей в него туши могучего воина.

– Дядя Глорфиндель, дядя Глорфиндель, как хорошо, что ты пришел! – загомонили близнецы, облепив Глорфинделя с обеих сторон, как только он вынырнул из воды. – А то Линдир чуть было не замучил нас своими песнями!

Глорфиндель, отфыркиваясь, откинул с лица густые, чуть потемневшие от влаги волосы и взглянул на Линдира.

– Ты зачем мальцов неволишь, а, Линдир? – пожурил он менестреля, одновременно притискивая к себе восторженно заверещавших Элладана и Элрохира. – Не хотят твои песни слушать – и ладно, зачем же заставлять?

– Но… Но… Но это песня о таинстве Любви! – ответил Линдир, вновь хватаясь за свою лютню. – Лучшая из всех, что я создал! Уверен, ты изменишь свое мнение, как только ее услышишь…

– Нет, только не это, не-е-ет! – заорали близнецы в притворном ужасе.

Элладан и Элрохир быстренько заткнули уши пальцами; Леголас же, замешкавшись, заткнуть уши не успел, и оттого великая сила искусства Линдира обрушилась на него с неотвратимостью горной лавины. Нисколько не заботясь о том, чтобы бряцать на лютне в такт, менестрель закатил глаза и запел:

Твои нежные бедра подобны шелковому лепестку лилии,  
А укромный грот удовольствий манит обещанием неземного блаженства;  
О, как я жажду приникнуть к трепещущему жезлу наслаждения  
И испить пьянящий нектар страсти, коим ты щедро меня одаряешь…

– Кажется, я это уже слышал, – пробормотал Леголас.

– Мы все это уже слышали! – подхватил Элрохир.

– Ага, – сказал Элладан. – Линдир, твоя «новая песня о Любви» ничем не отличается от всех твоих старых песен о Любви!

– Все-таки надо его утопить, – решил Элрохир. – Пусти нас, дядя Глорфиндель – сейчас мы отправим нашего менестреля на дно!

– Точно, пусть теперь там ищет свой «укромный грот удовольствий»! – хохотнул Элладан.

Близнецы затрепыхались, удерживаемые могучими руками Глорфинделя, не понимая, почему тот их не отпускает, – а Глорфиндель, к вящему удивлению Элладана и Элрохира, вдруг прикрикнул:

– Цыц, головастики! – и даже пару раз окунул близнецов в воду – чтобы охладить их пыл. – Дайте песню послушать. Вот ведь как интересно получается, – Глорфиндель, наконец, отпустил притихших близнецов и, зачерпнув полные пригоршни воды, плеснул ее себе в лицо, – слова-то ты какие, Линдир, находишь – загогулистые, никогда не понимал, об чем ты воешь, а сейчас что-то вдруг за душу взяло… Ну-ка спой еще про эту… как ее… какую-то там любовь. Только погромче, не мямли: хорошую песню надо громко петь!

Линдир, обрадованный тем, что неожиданно обрел поклонника своего творчества, встал в картинную позу… Но не успел менестрель ударить по струнам, как кусты слева от него затряслись, и из них высунулась зубастая рожа. Линдир от неожиданности так и уселся, и, прикрываясь лютней, начал отползать от кустов в сторону пруда.

Первыми пришли в себя близнецы.

– Бо-о-ольг! – заорали они в полнейшем восторге. – Леголас, смотри, Больг приехал!

Они резво выпрыгнули из воды на берег и выдернули из кустов утробно хохочущего молодого орка: Больг ухмылялся от уха до уха, тискал виснущих на нем Элладана и Элрохира и гордо выпячивал грудь в новеньком доспехе, покрытом золотыми пластинами. Вытянув шею в сторону пруда, он звал:

– Ла-а-аси! Дядя Гло-о-ори! Больг приехать быстро!..

Подхватив Леголаса подмышку, Глорфиндель вылез из воды.

– Ласи! – опять прогудел Больг, ласково склонив голову набок. – Больг скучать много…

– Больг! – выдохнул Леголас, окинув Больга восхищенным взглядом снизу вверх. – Какой ты красивый! И… огромный! Я тоже по тебе скучал…

Больг радостно осклабился: должно быть, те немногие эльфийские слова, которые он знал, от радости вылетели у него из головы.

– Ого, какой детина вымахал! – воскликнул Глорфиндель, хлопнув статного орка по плечу. – И чем тебя Трандуил кормит? В плечах уже шире меня! Да и ростом под стать отцу, – он шутя обхватил Больга и попытался подкинуть, но смог только несколько раз приподнять. – Здоро-о-ов… лось, – одобрительно выдохнул Глорфиндель.

Больг, решив, что это такое ривенделльское радушное приветствие, тоже подхватил Глорфинделя и несколько раз поднял его над землей, чем вызвал у того еще большее восхищение; а потом несколько раз подкинул Леголаса.

– И нас, и нас подкинь, Больг! – близнецы уцепились за Больга. – Мы тоже хотим!

– Ну, я вижу, здесь _все_ хотят орка, – вдруг раздался ядовитый голос.

Глорфиндель вздрогнул. Подняв ясные серые глаза, он увидел Эрестора: советник стоял на пригорке, скрестив руки на груди, и, поджав губы, наблюдал за всеобщей возней с Больгом.

– Эрик, что ж ты без коня-то? – растерянно проговорил Глорфиндель. – В такую жару от самого дворца пешком сюда шел!.. Не ровен час солнце голову напечет. Вот меня уже вроде того… никак не остужусь…

– Да я уже заметил, как Вы тут разгорячились, _мой друг_ , – съехидничал Эрестор. Он хотел было для пущего эффекта смерить Глорфинделя презрительным взглядом, но замер, наткнувшись взглядом на выдающееся достоинство этого выдающегося эльфа. Глорфиндель, неожиданно застеснявшись, прикрылся рукой.

Больг, не поняв разыгравшейся перед ним сцены, радостно подскочил к Эрестору, прогудел: «Дядя Элли!» и, продемонстрировав удивительную обучаемость «эльфийским обычаям», несколько раз подкинул и советника, не обращая внимания на его протестующие возгласы. Когда с «любезностями» было покончено, Больг подхватил Леголаса, усадил его себе на шею и, оглянувшись, крикнул остальным:

– Дядя Элли звать домой. Обед. Кабанчики… Бегом! – и, следуя собственному приказу, бодро потрусил по направлению к дому.

– О, обед готов! – воскликнули близнецы. – Догоняй, Эрестор! А то мы сейчас съедим все твои пирожные! – Элладан и Элрохир устремились вслед за Больгом и Леголасом.

Эрестор скорчил кислую мину.

– Разумеется, – процедил он сквозь зубы, – кого-то на руках носят, а кто-то должен бежать в такую жару, чтобы не остаться без десерта… еще и на каблуках! – добавил он, взглянув на Глорфинделя с таким укором, точно тот был виноват, что Эрестор предпочитает обувь на каблуках.

– Ну так обожди, сейчас скоренько оденусь и донесу тебя на закорках, – робко предложил Глорфиндель – и принялся неловко одеваться, прыгая на одной ноге и путаясь в штанинах.

– Ага, значит, всем подряд вы демонстрируете свои… _выдающиеся достоинства_ , – заявил Эрестор с обвинением, – а как только я подошел, вам приспичило «скоренько одеваться»!

Глорфиндель растерялся.

– Ничего я не демонстрировал! – он всердцах отбросил штаны. – Всю жизнь так купаюсь… Что ж мне, в портках в воду лезть? Как потом до дома дойти? – всю ж задницу сотрешь в мокрых портках-то…

– Ах, вы так боитесь за свою задницу, что лезете в воду со всеми подряд! – собрав весь свой яд, выкрикнул Эрестор.

– Да чего ж ты от меня хочешь-то, я не пойму! – с обидой воскликнул Глорфиндель.

– Вот именно! – Эрестор демонстративно отвернулся – каблук увяз в песке, и советник рухнул навзничь.

– Эрик! Что с тобой? Голову напекло? – кинулся к нему голый Глорфиндель, которому показалось, что Эрестор, наряженный в бархат не по погоде, от жары упал в обморок.

Подхватив советника на руки, Глорфиндель бросился к пруду, и вскоре уже макал Эрестора в воду. Тот лежал, закатив глаза, и готовил новую ядовитую тираду, а Глорфиндель тем временем причитал над ним:

– Ах ты ж Эру-то Илуватар, что ж тебе так поплохело-то? Зачем же ты в бархатный камзольчик-то вырядился в такую жару? Давай-ка я тебя раздену, любушка мой…

Совсем потеряв голову, Глорфиндель вынес Эрестора на берег, снял с него бархатно-кружевное одеяние, понес обратно в пруд и там снова начал причитать над ним, прижимая советника к себе и целуя «бездыханные» губы. В конце концов Эрестор, разомлев от такой заботы, послал к балрогу все свои язвительные тирады, обвил ногами мощный торс своего великолепного эльфа, нацеливаясь на его великолепное орудие, и, к радости Глорфинделя, чудесным образом «ожил» – да так, что вскоре волны пошли по пруду, распугивая всю мелкую рыбешку и головастиков. Надо ли говорить, что в этот день советник так и не явился к обеду за своим десертом?..

А впрочем, он об этом нисколько не жалел.


	3. Похотливый самец

За резной перегородкой, увитой плющом, послышалась возня, и Леголас, который уже начал было задремывать, открыл глаза и прислушался. После плотного обеда лорд Элронд уложил всех спать в летнем павильоне – чтобы Больг отдохнул после дороги, а все остальные – набрались сил перед приездом короля Трандуила. Однако, судя по шуму за тонкой деревянной перегородкой, отделяющей постель Леголаса от постелей близнецов, Элладан и Элрохир даже и не думали засыпать.

– Слушай, отстань от меня, Элладан! – шипел один из близнецов. – Почему снизу всегда я?!

– Ты упрекаешь меня совершенно напрасно, – ответил второй хитрым шепотом, – ведь я забочусь в первую очередь о тебе! Если я подготовлю тебя как следует, ты без труда выдержишь то, что ожидает нас по прибытии короля Трандуила.

– Да?.. – Элрохир помолчал. – Ну… хорошо, – сдался он наконец. – Только потом, чур, я тоже тебя «подготовлю»!

– Договорились, – быстро согласился Элладан: насколько Леголас мог видеть через прорези в перегородке, он уже поставил Элрохира на четвереньки и теперь устраивался поудобнее между его ног. – Только тише, а то папа заметит, что мы не спим.

На несколько мгновений за перегородкой воцарилась тишина, а потом раздались размеренные шлепки и приглушенные стоны. Леголас заерзал в постели. Близнецы препирались так соблазнительно, что некоторое время принцу даже хотелось потихоньку пробраться к ним за перегородку и присоединиться к их «подготовке». Но нежиться в мягкой постели, слушая щебет птиц и ощущая жар тела Больга у себя под боком, было так восхитительно, что Леголас потянулся, сонно покряхтел и, вместо того, чтобы встать с постели, просто повернулся на другой бок, оказавшись лицом к лицу со спящим орком.

– Больг… – прошептал Леголас, нежно обводя кончиками пальцев скулы, твердые губы и массивный подбородок орка, – Больг, ты спишь?

Больг сразу же открыл глаза, с любовью уставившись на Леголаса своими тускло тлеющими желтыми глазами.

– Ласи, – прогудел он, притискивая принца к себе. Леголас тихонько рассмеялся.

– Тише, тише, Больг, – прошептал он, обвивая руками могучую шею орка, – а то Элронд нас услышит. Он хочет, чтобы мы хорошенько выспались перед приездом моего отца, но… ах, Больг, я так по тебе соскучился! – Леголас задохнулся от избытка чувств и сладко поцеловал орка в губы.

– Больг скучать, – с готовностью ответил тот – сгреб принца в охапку и повалил на спину.

Леголас вдруг мягко остановил Больга.

– Нет, – шепнул он, осторожно отстранив орка от себя, – сегодня я хочу по-другому.

Он выскользнул из-под Больга, уложил его на спину – Больг послушно подчинился, и принц взгромоздился на орка верхом.

– Ты так возмужал, мой Больг, – прошептал Леголас, проводя ладонями по широкой шершавой груди орка. – Стал еще более сильным… и красивым… Дай мне полюбоваться тобой…

Наклонившись, Леголас медленно, желая растянуть удовольствие, принялся исследовать тело Больга поцелуями и прикосновениями. Он попробовал на вкус горячую, пахнущую терпким животным запахом, шею, провел губами дорожку до соска, вобрал его в рот, слегка куснул – Больг, покорно позволяющий своему эльфу делать с ним всё, что тот пожелает, довольно рыкнул. Леголас ощущал, как перекатываются мышцы под жесткой сероватой кожей орка, как всё его тело, сильное, напряженное, вибрирует под пальцами принца, как от прикосновений Больг становится еще горячее… Спустившись ниже, Леголас начал целовать живот орка, скользя губами к паху; Больг замер – краем глаз принц видел, как тот сжимает в кулаках простыню, и слышал, как где-то в глубине орочьего тела рождается тихий, утробный рык. Грудь Больга бурно вздымалась. Наконец Леголас отстранился: он взял обеими руками могучий член орка (который – как подумалось принцу – стал в разы больше и толще с их последней встречи) и, точно завороженный, залюбовался им. Горячий, твердый, перевитый венами толстый ствол с крупной темной головкой показался Леголасу прекраснее всего, что он видел прежде; придерживая член одной рукой, принц наклонился и прижался к нему лицом, жадно вдыхая резкий мускусный запах, а потом провел языком по всей длине, вбирая в себя терпкий вкус зверя, входящего в пору своей зрелости.

– О, Больг, ты такой огромный… – простонал Леголас, покрывая поцелуями весь член орка – от основания до головки. – Такой… восхитительный. Наверное, ты теперь в меня не поместишься… – добавил он с сожалением.

Приподнявшись, Леголас высвободил свой собственный член из легких пижамных штанов, в которых заботливый Элронд уложил его спать, и, лаская себя, обхватил губами член Больга. Принц попытался заглотить его целиком, но смог вобрать в себя лишь половину длины; тогда Леголас чуть отстранился и принялся облизывать и посасывать головку, время от времени выпуская ее изо рта и проводя губами по всему члену. Он прихватывал губами кожу и слегка покусывал, отчего Больг, и без того уже шумно дышавший, начинал ерзать на постели и сладострастно порыкивать. Продолжая ласкать себя и Больга руками, Леголас переместился ниже и начал облизывать мошонку Больга: он щекотал ее языком, целовал, покусывал и пробовал взять в рот, а бедняга Больг тем временем сходил с ума, раздирая когтями простыню, рыча и дрыгая ногами так, что Леголас начал опасаться, как бы его любвеобильный орк не порушил все эти хлипкие резные перегородки в летнем павильоне. Вернувшись к члену Больга, Леголас снова насадился на него ртом и принялся вбирать его в себя; вскоре он почувствовал, как головка упирается в горло, и тогда начал медленно отстраняться, выпуская член орка изо рта… Тут уж Больг не выдержал и, схватив Леголаса за уши, стал вбиваться ему в горло так быстро и сильно, что принц испугался, что задохнется. Он уперся ладонями в бедра орка, надеясь хоть как-то сдержать его натиск, но, похоже, ласки Леголаса довели Больга до исступления, потому что он толкался в горло принцу с бешеной силой и, уже не сдерживаясь, раскатисто рычал.

На счастье Леголаса, Больгу хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить – с протяжным рыком он обильно излился в принца, а тот, давясь, глотал всё новые и новые порции горьковатой орочьей спермы и торопливо ласкал себя, желая достигнуть разрядки вместе с любимым. Однако когда Больг, блаженно улыбаясь, выпустил Леголаса и откинулся на простыни, член принца (казавшийся совсем тоненьким и миниатюрным даже по сравнению с опавшим членом Больга) всё еще оставался болезненно напряженным. Больг виновато посмотрел на Леголаса.

– Ласи хороший, – прогудел он, протягивая к принцу свои лапищи. – Больг любит Ласи… – и, чтобы не показаться неблагодарным, он притиснул Леголаса к себе, обхватил его член и начал ему дрочить – да так старательно, что, как почудилось принцу, едва его не оторвал.

– О, Больг, – простонал Леголас, спрятав голову на груди у своего «страстного» возлюбленного. – Пожалуйста, Больг, не так сильно…

Однако Больг, поняв из всей тирады Леголаса только жалобное «пожалуйста», решил, что ласкает своего прекрасного эльфа недостаточно усердно, и начал наяривать Леголаса еще сильнее. У принца потемнело в глазах. Он перехватил руку Больга и, направляя его своими руками, заставил орка сбавить темп, шепча:

– Вот так… Нежно… Нежно…

– Нежда, – с готовностью повторил Больг новое слово.

Леголас прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь открывшимся ему ощущениям: трение шершавой горячей орочьей кожи о нежную плоть его члена, восхитительное чувство, когда его головка упиралась в ладонь Больга, легкая боль от касаний его заскорузлых пальцев…

– Ах, Больг, – выдохнул принц, затрепетав всем телом, – Больг, любимый, я сейчас… Я… уже… Ах!..

– Нежда, – отозвался Больг – и слизал с ладони сперму Леголаса.

Принц блаженно растянулся на постели, насквозь мокрой от орочьего пота. Он чувствовал на себе любящий взгляд Больга, который перебирал его волосы и бурчал что-то ласковое на чудовищной смеси орочьего и эльфийского, а снаружи свистели птицы, топотали суетливые хоббиты, готовящиеся встречать короля Трандуила, и прохладный ветерок вздымал полупрозрачные занавески летнего домика, надувая их, точно паруса. Леголас начал проваливаться в сон…

– Малыш-Трандуилион! – раздалось прямо над его ухом. – Эй, малыш-Трандуилион!

Принцу стоило большого усилия разлепить глаза.

– Ну чего вам? – он недовольно уставился на хитрые мордахи близнецов.

– Ты спи, спи, – успокоил его Элрохир. – Мы только хотели спросить…

– Да, мы хотели спросить, не одолжишь ли ты нам Больга, – продолжил Элладан.

– Совсем ненадолго, – поддакнул Элрохир.

– Для одного важного дела! – заключил Элладан.

Леголас перевернулся на живот.

– Знаю я эти ваши «важные дела», – сонно почмокав, проворчал он. – Ладно, забирайте… Только не мешайте спать.

– Мы тихонько! – радостно соврали близнецы и во мгновение ока облепили Больга с обеих сторон. – Идем с нами, Больг! Идем, будет весело!

Затащив Больга за перегородку, Элладан и Элрохир восхищенно оглядели свое приобретение, особое внимание уделив достоинству Больга, которое впечатляло своими размерами даже в состоянии покоя.

– Вот что я скажу, Элрохир, – он воистину великолепен! – констатировал Элладан.

– Полностью с тобой согласен, – произнес Элрохир торжественно. – И поэтому я буду тренироваться на нем первым.

– Почему это? – возмутился Элладан. – Не ты ли только что жаловался, что тебе надоело быть снизу?

– Мне надоело быть снизу с тобой, – объяснил Элрохир, ничуть не смутившись. – А быть снизу с Больгом – это благое дело…

Но не успел Элрохир договорить, как Больг, посчитав, что пауза затянулась и следует как можно скорее приступить к делу, сграбастал Элладана, ловко поставил его на четвереньки и со всего маху всадил ему так, что на несколько мгновений тот позабыл, как дышать.

– Эй, так нечестно! – обиделся Элрохир. – На твоем месте должен был быть я!

Элладан – даром, что находился в полуобморочном состоянии после могучего натиска орка – собрался с силами и заявил:

– Что, съел, Элрохир? Я же говорил, что Больг любит меня больше!

– Больг любит Ласи, – заметил Больг, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало трахать Элладана.

– Вот так-то! – позлорадствовал Элрохир. – Правильно, Больг, не люби этого засранца, который родному брату даже задницу подставить жадничает!

– Задница, – ухмыльнулся Больг – и шлепнул лапой Элладану по заду. Элладан восторженно вскрикнул.

– Зато Больг трахает меня, а не тебя, – сказал он – и начал подаваться навстречу члену Больга с еще большим пылом.

– Ну и пожалуйста, – фыркнул Элрохир. – А я пойду «готовиться» к дяде Глорфинделю! У него тоже член будь здоров!

– Иди, иди, – Элладан хотел усмехнуться, но в этот момент Больг в очередной раз всадил ему, что называется, «по самые яйца», и вместо смешка у Элладана получилось нечто среднее между сладострастным стоном и жалобным вскриком. – Иди к дяде Глорфинделю, – прохрипел Элладан, когда ему, наконец, удалось немного прийти в себя, – с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты будешь убегать от разъяренного Эрестора!

– Элли хороший,– учтиво поддержал разговор Больг, наяривая Элладана в своем бешеном темпе и даже не запыхавшись.

Взглянув в лицо брата, Элрохир понял, что Элладана хватит ненадолго, и часть восхитительной мощи Больга может перепасть и ему; поэтому он передумал идти к Глорфинделю, а присел на постель и стал наблюдать за братом и Больгом, медленно поглаживая свой член. Элладан же тем временем совсем обессилел: он повалился лицом в пол и уже не отзывался вскриком на каждый удар орочьего члена, а просто стонал с редкими перерывами. Элрохир смотрел, как бедра Больга шлепаются об Элладановы ягодицы, как тело Элладана ритмично вздрагивает, взблескивая капельками пота, а напряженный член качается из стороны в сторону…

– Ха, больно тебе, наверное, – злорадно сказал Элрохир глухим от возбуждения голосом.

Он еще некоторое время сдерживался, с завистью наблюдая за Больгом и Элладаном и лаская себя всё быстрее и быстрее, но вскоре не выдержал и вскочил с постели. Скользнув под Элладана, он жадно обхватил губами его член, вобрав его в себя целиком, и начал неистово ласкать его. На миг оторвавшись от члена брата, он увидел, как Больг входит в Элладана на всю длину и как большие, тяжелые яйца орка шлепаются о яйца Элладана. Элрохир, которого от этой картины бросило в жар, со стоном приник губами к мошонке брата, слизывая с нее пот Элладана и Больга… Элладан задрожал всем телом и закричал, кончая на подбородок и шею Элрохира; тогда тот вновь взял опадающий член брата в рот, слизывая с него и глотая остатки семени. Тяжело дыша, близнецы, поддерживая друг друга, выползли из-под Больга.

– Великие Валар, – простонал Элладан, уронив голову на плечо брата. – Я, кажется, больше никогда не захочу трахаться…

– Я тоже, – охнул Элрохир.

– Драхаца, – повторил Больг и заулыбался, ожидая, что его похвалят за новое выученное слово.

– Умница, Больг, – Элрохир всё же нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. – Только не говори этого при дяде Элли, а то его хватит удар.

– Элли хороший, – прогудел Больг и вдруг сообщил: – Дядя Глори!

Элрохир и Элладан медленно подняли глаза и увидели возвышающегося над ними Глорфинделя – он разглядывал слегка потрепанных Больгом близнецов и одобрительно усмехался.

– Чего расшумелись тут? Поспать не дали, стервецы, – хохотнул он. – Что, силы не рассчитали? Эх вы… Вот, помнится, мы с ребятами из моего гарнизона могли всю ночь любить друг друга и так, и эдак, а наутро уже стояли на стенах Гондолина бодренькие, как огурчики…

– Огурчики, – повторил Больг знакомое слово и на всякий случай предупредил, покосившись на Глорфинделя, который норовил похлопать его по плечу: – Больг любит Ласи.

Глорфиндель потрепал Больга по коротко стриженному колючему затылку. Больг ухмыльнулся во всю пасть.

– Вот! Вот, ты меня понимаешь, приятель! – сказал Глорфиндель, обняв Больга за шею одной рукой и прижав его к себе. – Любовь она вот где, а не в заднице, – он ударил по своей груди кулаком. Больг весело повторил его движение, постучав себя по гулкой груди. – А некоторые не понимают, ревнуют к каждому встречному – так, что уже боишься лишний раз член куда сунуть…

– Ах, вам лишь бы член куда-нибудь сунуть! Каждому встречному уже готовы… А я, видите ли, не понимаю! – раздалось из-за резной перегородки.

Глорфиндель вздрогнул.

– Ох ты ж Эру твою мать! – вырвалось у него. – Эрик, что ж ты так подкрадываешься – я чуть во второй раз концы не отдал! Ты ж сказал, что устал после этого… как его… – Глорфиндель засмущался, – ну… купания. Я думал, ты после такого-то… гм… _купания_ спишь без задних ног в своей опочивальне.

– Ах вот как! – Эрестор выскочил из-за перегородки. – Ты надеялся, что я не узнаю, чем ты тут занимаешься?! Похотливый самец! Негодяй! Развратник! – советник подлетел к опешившему Глорфинделю, встал на цыпочки, влепил ему пощечину и, развернувшись на каблучках, уцокал прочь.

У Глорфинделя подкосились ноги. Он плюхнулся на постель рядом с близнецами и с обидой пробасил себе под нос:

– Вот как, значит… По морде бить ни с того, ни с сего… «Похотливый самец» я… – Глорфиндель опрокинулся на спину, тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл ладонью глаза.

Бойкий Элрохир тут же решил воспользоваться ситуацией.

– Дядя Глорфиндель, а дядя Глорфиндель! Давай мы тебя утешим? – предложил он вкрадчиво.

Глорфиндель печально глянул на него из-под ладони.

– Эх, была-ни была! – он махнул рукой. – Раз всё равно я для некоторых поганый развратник, чего уж там артачиться… Давайте, налетайте на дядьку, озорники! – Глорфиндель подмигнул близнецам.

– Ура-а-а! – завопили Элладан и Элрохир – и попрыгали на Глорфинделя, увлекая за собой радостно хохочущего Больга.


	4. Если бы молодость знала, если бы старость могла

Мотыльки вились вокруг узорчатых фонариков, развешанных то тут, то там под навесом в саду. Теплый свет заливал стол, уставленный всевозможными аппетитными блюдами, и озарял аккуратно подстриженные цветочные кусты фантастическим сиянием; там же, где свет фонариков рассеивался, царила густая душистая тьма летнего вечера. Король Трандуил, разомлевший от ароматного ривенделльского сбитня и простоватой, но необычайно вкусной ривенделльской стряпни, которой усердно потчевал дорогого гостя лорд Элронд, откинулся на спинку плетеного садового кресла и благодушно улыбался, наслаждаясь неизъяснимой прелестью вечернего Ривенделла. В саду царила прохлада, столь драгоценная после жаркого дня; от небольших изящных фонтанов веяло холодком, а их журчание вместе с шелестом листвы, трелями лягушек, стрекотом сверчков и веселой болтовней эльфов за столом создавало неповторимую музыку мирного вечера в Ривенделле. Глубоко вдохнув аромат цветов, зелени, вишневого варенья и жаркого из кабанчика, Трандуил подумал, что никакие изысканные наслаждения дворца не сравнятся с нехитрым очарованием Последнего Домашнего Приюта.

Напротив короля сидел Леголас; попивая сбитень, Трандуил из-под полуприкрытых век смотрел на него, поражаясь, насколько он изменился. Эта перемена – не в облике, а в чем-то куда более тонком и неуловимом – словно бы одевала принца неким незаметным глазу сиянием, которое изменило всё, к чему привык Трандуил. Теперь вместо хилого паренька король видел перед собой прекрасного юношу – да, худенького и хрупкого, но это лишь добавляло ему изящества; с золотистой от загара кожей, залитой теплым светом фонариков, со светлыми глазами, искрящимися весельем, с мягкими пушистыми волосами, к которым так и тянуло прикоснуться… Леголас заливисто смеялся, увертываясь от здоровенной кабаньей ноги, которой пытался угостить его заботливый Больг, и отбивался от близнецов, которые щупали его под столом; а Трандуил смотрел на сына и не узнавал его.

Король вспомнил, как во время торжественного прибытия в Ривенделл Леголас – сияющий, загорелый, пахнущий солнцем – выбежал к нему вместе с Больгом. Принц что-то весело крикнул Трандуилу и с разбегу обнял его, повиснув у короля на шее – Трандуил почувствовал, как к щеке прикоснулись теплые губы… Чмокнув отца в щеку, Леголас отстранился и умчался куда-то вместе с Больгом, а Трандуил, ожидавший упреков и слез, а уж никак не такой радостной и торопливой встречи, остался стоять, ошеломленный, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся золотистую фигурку. И сейчас он наблюдал за шалостями сыновей, пытаясь понять, что же изменилось за то время, что Леголас провел Ривенделле, и что заставляет Трандуила снова и снова, тайком от самого себя, ловить взгляд принца.

– Дети, дети, не играйте с едой, – жужжал над ухом у короля лорд Элронд. – Элрохир, прекрати совать брату ложку в рот – он же подавится! Элладан, хватит баловаться под столом – это моя нога, а не нашего гостя… Больг, дружок, оставь Леголаса, ты же видишь – он уже наелся!.. Дети… – вздохнул Элронд, виновато взглянув на Трандуила. – За ними нужен глаз да глаз… Разбаловал я своих мальчиков, такие шалуны выросли, озорники, – Элронд любовно посмотрел на «озорников», которые тем временем затеяли сражение на кусках пирога. – А как их не баловать? Родные же кровинушки… – владыка Ривенделла вздохнул с умилением. – А ты, мой друг, молодец: прекрасных сыновей воспитал, почтительных… Ты знаешь, как у нас в Ривенделле все любят Больга – такой добрый, отзывчивый молодой человек… то есть, орк… А Леголас – счастье, а не сын: послушный (не то, что мои сорванцы), ласковый, а какой красивый – настоящее солнышко, – Элронд встретился с понимающим взглядом Трандуила и, смутившись, замолчал на некоторое время. – Да-а-а, мой друг, – протянул он. – Посмотришь на шалости детей, и сразу понимаешь, что молодость твоя давно прошла, а всё равно сердце радуется… 

Трандуил, который до слов Элронда отнюдь не считал, что его молодость давно прошла (по правде сказать, ему это и в голову не приходило), неожиданно для самого себя почувствовал ту самую радость, о которой говорил владыка Ривенделла, – радость отцовства. Он взглянул на Больга, на Леголаса и подумал: да, конечно, вот это и есть счастье – смотреть на своих детей, взрослых, веселых, довольных, – и любоваться ими… И пусть Леголас не был сыном короля по крови, Трандуил решил, что это не имеет значения – ведь он, Трандуил, собственнолично взрастил и воспитал его… Поддавшись внезапно нахлынувшим отцовским чувствам, король действительно поверил, что все эти годы, не жалея времени и сил, денно и нощно только и делал, что растил Леголаса.

Тем временем на другом конце стола Глорфиндель пытался не попасть впросак перед искушенными гостями из Лихолесья. Состроив учтивую физиономию, он старательно делал вид, что слушает Эстелира, брата короля Трандуила, а сам отгонял какую-то надоедливую кошку, которая всё вертелась под столом и терлась об его ноги.

– Вот мерзкая тварь! – наконец не выдержал Глорфиндель. – Совсем обнаглела! Чувствую, к яйцам подбирается – еще чего доброго, вцепится…

Эстелир, подавившись своей цветистой речью, замер и уставился на Глорфинделя, по-видимому, приняв его слова о «мерзкой твари» на свой счет. Что, впрочем, было не лишено оснований: ведь это он безуспешно заигрывал с Глорфинделем, гладя его ногой, обутой в мягкий замшевый сапожок. Эрестор, сидящий рядом с Глорфинделем и ревниво следящий за каждым его взглядом или движением, насторожился.

Подняв скатерть, Глорфиндель заглянул под стол.

– Сбежала, хвостатая, – удовлетворенно хохотнул он.

– Очень своевременно сбежала, – многозначительно промолвил Эрестор, бросив на Эстелира испепеляющий взгляд. – У нас в Ривенделле таким кошкам драным могут и хвост отрубить – чтобы неповадно было покушаться на чужие яйца!

Глорфиндель удивленно глянул на ривенделльского советника.

– Да что ты, Эрик, так завелся… Зачем же хвост рубить бедной зверюге? Шугнул – и дело с концом. Да и штаны у меня крепкие, кожаные, для верховой езды: меня так просто не возьмешь, сам знаешь, – Глорфиндель захохотал и, обняв Эрестора за шею одной рукой, притиснул его к себе.

Эрестор с видом победителя посмотрел на соперника из-под могучей Глорфинделевой руки.

– Штаны для _верховой езды?_ – вкрадчиво переспросил коварный Эстелир. – Вы, наверное, хороший наездник, _Глори_ … Я давно хотел совершить с вами _верховую прогулку_. Вы сможете показать мне… _достопримечательности?_ – королевский советник, окинув Глорфинделя жадным взглядом, одарил его улыбкой.

– Отчего же не смочь – смогу, – с готовностью согласился гостеприимный Глорфиндель. – Вот завтра с утреца и отправимся, весь Ривенделл за день обскачем. А то застоялся я, как конь в стойле: Эрик-то у нас не любитель верхом скакать, седло ему, вишь, зад натирает…

Эрестор, не ожидавший от Эстелира такого наглого нападения, в первый раз в жизни лишился дара речи. Эстелир же, желая закрепить успех, потянулся к блюду с пирожными, стоящему перед Эрестором и Глорфинделем, и, сунув палец в корзиночку с кремом, томно слизал крем с пальца.

– Э, э! – спохватился Глорфиндель. – Ты того… не порть пирожные-то! Это я для Эрика припас, нечего пальцами туда тыкать. Ты уж не обессудь – вон на столе сколько всего, суй пальца куда хошь, а Эрика моего не обижай. Тем паче, брезгливый он у меня очень ¬– вишь, как сморщился, еще глядишь неровен час откажется такие-то порченные пирожные есть, а мне потом что? опять на кухню гонять? Не мальчик я уже, несподручно мне весь вечер бегать…

Брат Трандуила, закативший было для большей соблазнительности глаза, услышав эту тираду, подавился собственным пальцем. К Эрестору, всё это время молча копившему яд, наконец вернулся дар речи.

– Осторожней, уважаемый Эстелир, – произнес ривенделльский советник с ехидной вежливостью. – Как бы вам не стать жертвой собственной _поспешности_.

– Вот-вот, правильно Эрик говорит, – поддержал Глорфиндель. – Что ж ты пальцы-то с размаху в глотку суешь? Ежели блевануть хочешь, так не за столом же. А еще говорят, у Трандуила при дворе все манерные очень – так ни хрена, как я вижу. Ты уж не обижайся, но в другой раз хоть в кусты, что ль, отойди: кто ж за столом блюет. У нас в Гондолине даже после самой ядреной попойки и то в сторонку отползали. Хоть и грубые вояки, реверансам вашим не научены, а и то… этикет блюли.

Глорфиндель хотел, по своему обыкновению, пуститься в воспоминания, но, памятуя о том, что Эрестор «шибко серчает» от его гондолинских баек, смущенно смолк. Однако на этот раз Эрестор отнюдь не серчал, а был очень даже доволен речью своего простодушного воителя. Эстелир же, оставив попытки соблазнить непонятливого Глорфинделя своими тонкими намеками (а кроме того, опасаясь опять оказаться перед «соперником» в нелепом положении), решил вновь прибегнуть к своему прежде безотказному приему. Однако едва Эстелир чуть сполз с сиденья и потянулся ногой в замшевом сапожке к Глорфинделю, как Эрестор, будучи уже начеку, молниеносно отреагировал и припечатал ногу Эстелира острым каблучком, подбитым подковкой. Эстелир, взвыв от боли, так и подскочил.

– Цапнула-таки тебя эта зараза, – сочувственно сказал Глорфиндель. – Что за кошка такая, бешеная, что ль?.. Весной-то они долбанутые бывают на всю башку, кидаются на всё, что шевелится, а сейчас-то что? Утопить, что ли, ее, хоть и жаль зверюгу… – добавил он растеряно.

– Не беспокойся, милый, – сказал Эрестор, поглаживая Глорфинделя и тонко улыбаясь Эстелиру. – Я знаю, как справляться с _бешеными кошками,_ – и угрожающе сжал свою серебряную вилку.

Чуткий лорд Элронд, уже давно с опаской наблюдавший за пикировкой двух советников, во избежание «политического скандала» решил вмешаться. Он поднялся, постучал ложечкой о хрустальный бокал и радушно объявил:

– Друзья мои! Самое время пойти прогуляться в саду! Это помогает пищеварению и… – Элронд замялся, подыскивая еще один веский аргумент, и неожиданно для самого себя ляпнул: – …и взаимопониманию!

Молодежь весело повыскакивала из-за стола, все задвигали стульями, Элронд, взяв Трандуила под ручку, повел его в сад, продолжая начатую беседу, а Глорфиндель, захваченный всеобщим воодушевлением, подхватил своего советника на руки.

– Давай, что ль, понесу тебя, Эрик, – ласково пророкотал он. – А то того и гляди навернешься тут в темноте, на каблучках-то…

И Глорфиндель с Эрестором на руках потопал прочь. Вслед за ними по выложенным камнем дорожкам сада пошелестел в своих многострадальных замшевых сапожках Эстелир, горько сожалея о том, что не носит каблуков.

Ночной сад Ривенделла полнился ароматами цветов – душистые волны плыли над землей, вились в ветвях деревьев, скользили по умиротворенным лицам скульптур и растворялись в ряби воды в фонтанах; мерные трели лягушек под аккомпанемент шелеста травы превращались в дивную тихую колыбельную. Под ручку с Элрондом Трандуил брел по дорожкам сада; он смотрел на темное ясное небо, густо усыпанное звездами, на узорчатое кружево листвы, на белую, чуть искрящуюся в лунном свете дорожку под ногами… В тишине слышались отдаленные голоса и игривый смех; кто-то тихо пел, аккомпанируя себе на лютне, и журчание струн, вплетаясь в таинственные ночные шорохи, казалось еще прекраснее. Трандуил чувствовал, как в душе разливается такое бесконечное умиротворение, какое он испытывал только с Азогом; он смотрел на сад, на цветы, на одухотворенное лицо лорда Элронда, залитое светом луны, и думал о том, что эта ночь, полная затаенной радости и покоя, навсегда запечатлеется в его сердце.

Мимо, смеясь, пробежала стайка юношей; словно мимолетное наваждение, они пронеслись мимо и скрылись за густым кустарником. Трандуил вздохнул, ощутив, как сердце сжимается в сладкой грусти.

– Помнишь, и мы были такими, – с улыбкой сказал лорд Элронд, вторя мыслям короля. – Ты частенько гостил у меня в Ривенделле, и мы резвились в саду, купались, ели вишню и абрикосы прямо с деревьев, а потом, забежав в дом – уставшие, взмокшие, умирающие от жажды – пили ледяной лимонад прямо из кувшина…

– О да, конечно, я помню, – на Трандуила накатила упоительная ностальгия: он вдруг осознал, как давно это было, и безвозвратно ушедшие годы – веселые, цветущие годы его молодости – засияли для него волшебным светом прошлого, в котором исчезали все горести, оставляя лишь бесконечное счастье.

Элронд снова улыбнулся и неосознанно еще теснее прижался к Трандуилу, обняв его локоть уже двумя руками.

– Да, славное было время, – проговорил он. – Мы убегали от твоего отца и Келеборна и делали всё, что хотели. А Глорфиндель смеялся над нами, называл «желторотыми юнцами» и вечно вспоминал своих воинов в Гондолине, но тоже резвился вместе с нами…

Трандуил подхватил:

– А помнишь, помнишь как Глорфиндель начал рассказывать очередную гондолинскую байку про какую-то стычку с орками или вроде того, мы заскучали и хотели потихоньку сбежать, но тут Эрестор говорит… говорит… – Трандуил, не договорив, прыснул со смеху, однако Элронд, мгновенно поняв, о чем вспомнил король, тоже рассмеялся.

– Да-да, Эрестор: «О, я уже слышал эту историю в прошлый раз, отличная история, послушайте! Потерпите немного, там только начало скучное, про сражение, а потом они всю дорогу будут трахаться!», – подхватил Элронд. – У бедного Глорфинделя глаза стали вот такими, – Элронд даже отпустил руку Трандуила, показывая, какими стали глаза Глорфинделя. – Клянусь, вот такими! А мы давай вопить: «Здорово, здорово, Глорфиндель, давай скорее к делу, про потрахушки!».

Трандуил, едва отдышавшись от приступа смеха, снова согнулся пополам.

– Глорф такой: «Ничего это не про потрахушки, это про сражение с орками!»...

– …а мы: «Нам всё равно, как ты это называешь, давай про потрахушки!», – Элронд вздохнул и опять взял Трандуила под руку. – Мы потом так и называли эту историю – «Про потрахушки». Да… Действительно, отличная была история.

– Отличная, – согласился Трандуил. – Только мы так распалялись от того, как Глорфиндель расписывал забавы своих воинов с пленными орками и праздничную оргию в честь победы, что у нас никогда не хватало выдержки дослушать историю до конца.

– Верно, – Элронд, взволнованный воспоминаниями, даже слегка разрумянился и уже шел с Трандуилом чуть ли не в обнимку. – Впрочем, в те времена у нас вообще не хватало выдержки…

– О да, – усмехнулся Трандуил, тоже приобняв Элронда. – Мы предавались страсти везде, где нас застигало желание. Помнишь… – он покосился на владыку Ривенделла, – …парадные доспехи моего отца? Он как раз снял их, чтобы принять ванну, а мы с тобой…

Элронд густо покраснел. Чтобы немного успокоиться, он присел на мраморную скамеечку, но и тут его застигли сладострастные мысли: за высокими кустами совсем рядом со скамейкой послышался жаркий шепот, звуки поцелуев, а вскоре кусты затряслись, и в ночной тишине раздались размеренные смачные шлепки. Лорд Элронд почувствовал, как его охватывает жар не меньший, чем тот, что сжигал его в юности во время достославного рассказа Глорфинделя.

Трандуил присел рядом.

– Помнишь, как потом мой отец вышел из купальни и спросил нас, что это мы делаем на его парадных доспехах? – он снова тихо рассмеялся и от избытка чувств обнял Элронда за плечи – Элронд закусил губу: соблазнительные образы прошлого так и поплыли у него перед глазами.

– А ты сказал, что мы всего лишь решили почистить его доспехи, – прошептал Элронд; он украдкой взглянул на Трандуила и тут же застыдился собственного взгляда.

– А он усмехнулся так – уголком рта – и говорит: «Я вижу, вы далеко продвинулись в… _чистке доспехов_ », – Трандуил, захваченный воспоминаниями, принялся рассеянно поглаживать Элрондово ухо. Элронд шумно втянул в себя воздух. – Потом он присоединился к нам, и мы… гм… дочистили доспехи вместе.

Трандуил весело рассмеялся, а Элронд не знал, куда деться от стыда и возбуждения. Еще и эта парочка в кустах продолжала стонать и вскрикивать так соблазнительно, что Элронду живо вспомнились его «юношеские шалости» с королем Трандуилом…

– Это был наш с тобой первый раз, – заметил он еле слышно.

– Ну надо же, точно, – Трандуил задумался, перебирая в уме события прошлого. – Действительно первый раз… Ты был еще совсем неопытен, но так жаждал познать новые ощущения, – сентиментально вздохнув, король поцеловал Элронда в ухо. Элронд не смог сдержать волну сладострастной дрожи. – Помню, ты так увлекся мной после этого и потом ходил за мной, как хвост, всё время, пока мы с отцом гостили в Ривенделле. Келеборн даже немного тебя ревновал… Хотя мой отец быстро его утешил.

Шлепки в кустах замедлились, послышался томный стон и, судя по шороху, кто-то осел на землю. Элронду показалось, что он кончил вместе с ними. Он зажмурился, из последних сил пытаясь унять пульсирующее в его теле возбуждение, но в этот момент Трандуил, взяв Элронда за подбородок, мягко повернул его к себе, и Элронд сдался. Его губы нашли губы Трандуила, и он почувствовал, что погружается в далекие дни своей юности, когда новые ощущения, доселе неизведанные наслаждения и любовь к Трандуилу кружили ему голову так, что он забывал обо всем на свете.


	5. Есть еще стрелы в колчане!

Оставив лорда Элронда приходить в себя после «сеанса ностальгии», Трандуил с удовлетворением почувствовал, что у него самого, в отличие от Элронда, осталось еще достаточно сил, чтобы пройтись по саду. Безо всякой цели он бродил по узким дорожкам, вдыхал аромат летней ночи и любовался звездами. В душе короля царил покой, сладкая грусть томила сердце; он всё еще находился во власти воспоминаний, и светлые образы давно прошедшей солнечной юности проплывали перед ним в темноте ночи.

Словно отзвуки прошлого, в расцвеченной шорохами и трелями лягушек тишине послышались приглушенные молодые голоса. Трандуил остановился, прислушался и двинулся по направлению к плакучей иве, из-за которой эти голоса доносились.

Затаив дыхание, король раздвинул шелковистые ветви ивы и заглянул в беседку, которую они скрывали. В глубине души – пусть даже и сам не отдавал себе в этом отчета – Трандуил надеялся увидеть там Леголаса… Но в беседке оказались Элладан и Элрохир – они где-то раздобыли огромнейший поднос с мороженым на палочках и теперь препирались друг с другом, кому сколько достанется.

– А я говорю – кто как успеет! – стоял на своем Элладан.

– Это нечестно, Элладан! Надо делить поровну, – возражал Элрохир.

– Хорошо, давай поровну, – согласился Элладан. – Только скорее – если Эрестор наткнется на нас во время своей пищеварительной прогулки, то прощай мороженое.

– Еще чего! – возмутился Элрохир. – Мы ему не отдадим!

– Ага, посмотрю я, как ты не отдашь, если с Эрестором будет дядя Глорфиндель, – хмыкнул Элладан. – Давай начинать, а то мороженое уже подтаивает… Ой, Элрохир! – выпалил он вдруг громким шепотом. – Посмотри налево! Только медленно… и незаметно…

Элрохир, не поворачивая головы, осторожно скосил глаза и увидел короля Трандуила, наблюдающего за ними из-за ветвей плакучей ивы.

– Почему он не подходит к нам? – зашептались близнецы, то и дело «незаметно» поглядывая в сторону короля. – Может, позвать его? Да нет же, Элладан, какой ты непонятливый – ясно ведь: Трандуил хочет _смотреть_. Как тогда, в первый раз в Лихолесье, помнишь?..

Элладан и Элрохир хитро переглянулись и, поняв друг друга без слов, потянулись к мороженому. Косясь на Трандуила – чтобы видеть, какое впечатление они на него производят – близнецы принялись медленно облизывать мороженое с двух сторон, скользя по нему губами и языками. Нежно постанывая, они то поочередно брали его в рот полностью, то пытались поцеловать друг друга через мороженое, то водили им по губам, размазывая по ним белую подтаявшую сладость… Мороженое, не выдержав двойного нападения, стало совсем мягким; белые струйки потекли по рукам близнецов. Тогда Элладан засунул измазанный в мороженом палец в рот Элрохиру – тот с готовностью облизал его, а потом притянул брата к себе и жадно собрал губами мороженое, размазанное по подбородку Элладана… И тут кусок растаявшего мороженого отвалился от палочки и с тихим шлепаньем упал прямехонько ему на штаны.

Чтобы замаскировать всю нелепость положения, в котором оказался, Элладан быстро схватил Элрохира за волосы и поставил его на колени. Тот, мгновенно поняв замысел брата, с громкими стонами начал есть мороженое с его штанов. Покончив с мороженым, Элрохир проворно стянул с брата штаны и, обмазав его член остатками мороженого, стал медленно слизывать мороженое с головки, мастерски изображая при этом такое наслаждение, словно уже поднадоевший член брата казался ему вкуснее любого десерта.

– Ну как? – шепнул Элрохир, оторвавшись от члена будто бы для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – Трандуилу нравится?

– Не знаю… Я не вижу отсюда его лица, – прошептал Элладан. – Давай, чтоб наверняка… снимай штаны. У меня есть одна идея – это точно должно ему понравиться!..

– А понравится ли это мне? – с сомнением отозвался Элрохир, но всё же ради Трандуила послушался, стянул с себя штаны и встал на четвереньки, подставив обнаженные ягодицы прохладному ночному ветерку.

Внезапно он почувствовал, что вместо привычного горячего члена брата в него вкручивается нечто совершенно ледяное. Элрохира бросило в дрожь.

– А элберет твою гилтониэль, Элладан, что ты творишь?! – зашипел он.

– Не вопи, – прошептал Элладан, сосредоточенно проталкивая мороженое Элрохиру в анус. – Лучше покажи Трандуилу, как тебе хорошо.

– Но, балрог тебя возьми, мне совсем не хорошо!

– Кого это волнует, Элрохир?! Давай, соберись. Трандуил смотрит.

Элрохир бросил на брата взгляд, полный ненависти, но всё же выгнул спину, запрокинул голову и очень натурально застонал. Мороженое, тающее от жара его тела, потекло по ложбинке между ягодиц Элрохира, по мошонке, закапало на скамейку в беседке… Элрохир даже нашел в себе силы насадиться на мороженое поглубже – так, что снаружи остался торчать только кончик палочки. Элладан, наклонившись, стал ласкать анус брата языком, слизывая всё новые и новые струйки мороженого… Через некоторое время он вытащил палочку, облизнул ее и отбросил в сторону, а после прижался лицом к ягодицам Элрохира, выпивая растаявшее мороженое из его ануса. Возбужденный ласками брата – а еще больше тем, что король Трандуил наблюдал за ними – Элрохир застонал уже куда более искренно. Вскоре он уже извивался на скамейке и громко умолял Элладана взять его, к чему тот немедля и приступил, вбиваясь в наполненный растаявшим мороженым анус брата. У Элладана даже мелькнула мысль, что теперь у них получится молочный коктейль…

Тем временем Трандуил, распаленный представлением, которое устроили для него затейники-близнецы, уже подумывал присоединиться к ним, когда его внимание привлек тихий шорох шагов. Оглянувшись, он увидел Леголаса, неторопливо идущего по дорожке. Заметив короля, он радостно улыбнулся и подбежал к нему.

– Так вот ты где! – выдохнул Леголас, всё еще улыбаясь, – и Трандуил вдруг обнаружил, что не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Он протянул руку и погладил Леголаса по щеке – такой нежной, такой мягкой…

– Ты искал меня, сын? – спросил Трандуил, любуясь тем, как золотистые волосы Леголаса переливаются в лунном свете.

Тот прижался щекой к его руке, поцеловал ладонь.

– По правде сказать, нет, – ответил Леголас немного смущенно – так, словно ему было жаль расстраивать отца. – Я искал советника, Эрестора. Глорфиндель его потерял: дядя Глори отправился для него на кухню за новыми пирожными, вернулся – а Эрестора нет. Очень волнуется. Вот мы с Больгом и вызвались ему помочь, – Леголас отступил на шаг. – Я подумал – может, советник с тобой. Но раз ты один, я пойду искать дальше.

Леголас уже развернулся и направился к дорожке, когда Трандуил, повинуясь неясному даже для самого себя порыву, окликнул его:

– Постой, Леголас! – тот обернулся, непонимающе взглянув на отца. Трандуил подбежал к нему и взял за руку. – Постой, – прошептал король. – Может быть… ты останешься со мной… ненадолго? С тех пор, как я приехал, мы так и не успели побыть вдвоем…

Леголас заколебался.

– Ну… Давай потом, хорошо? А то я уже пообещал Глорфинделю найти Эрестора. Как только мы отыщем его, я заскочу к тебе, договорились? Не обижайся, – Леголас встал на цыпочки и чмокнул Трандуила в щеку. – Не обижайся, ладно? – повторил он – и умчался прочь.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Трандуил растерянно.

Поглаживая след от поцелуя, Трандуил побрел меж деревьев, с удивлением и даже немного с тревогой прислушиваясь к необычному чувству, взволновавшему его. Ему не за что было обижаться на Леголаса – Трандуил повторял себе это снова и снова, точно пытался убедить себя в этом… Но отчего тогда что-то так больно сжималось в груди, когда он вспоминал торопливый поцелуй Леголаса и то выражение, с каким он смотрел на Трандуила – словно разговаривал с отцом лишь потому, что не хотел «обижать старика»? Куда исчезла та любовь, то желание, то восхищение, что Леголас испытывал к нему еще совсем недавно? Куда пропал милый, нежный, некрасивый мальчик, который так отчаянно тосковал по отцу и умолял Трандуила любить его хоть немного? На его месте возник прекрасный юноша, живой, веселый, сияющий счастьем, – юноша, которому уже не нужна любовь отца. Неужели теперь удел Трандуила – вспоминать молодость с Элрондом, сидеть в кресле-качалке, укутав ноги Элрондовым вязаным пледом, и смотреть, как резвится молодежь?..

Трандуил остановился, пораженный собственной мыслью. Нет уж! Может быть, такая жизнь и хороша для тихоней вроде Элронда, но он, Трандуил, великолепный король Зеленолесья, не станет опускать руки! Он вернет себе любовь сына, заберет его с собой в Лихолесье и покажет всем, что у короля Трандуила есть еще стрелы в колчане!

А пока Трандуил обдумывал свой хитроумный план по соблазнению Леголаса, Глорфиндель, предчувствуя худшее, с полным подносом пирожных в руках рыскал по саду в поисках Эрестора. В полном отчаянии он проверял каждый куст, каждую беседку и, как и следовало ожидать, всполошил уже с дюжину парочек, укрывшихся в саду. Один только Линдир обрадовался его появлению и, сравнив Глорфинделя с несчастным влюбленным Даэроном, вызвался сопровождать его «в бесплодных скитаниях в поисках безвозвратно ушедшего возлюбленного».

– Вот прицепился, как клещ… «Безвозвратно ушедшего», типун тебе на язык, – пробурчал Глорфиндель, но Линдир, пропустив его бурчание мимо ушей, потащился вслед за ним, на ходу бренча на своей лютне.

Так, с музыкой и песнями, они достигли уединенной беседки в дальней части сада. Из увитой цветами беседки, освещенной фонариками неслись весьма недвусмысленные звуки: кто-то тяжело дышал, стонал и выкрикивал замысловатые ругательства – Глорфиндель даже на мгновение задумался, ошеломленный: таких выражений он не слышал даже от пленных орков! Бесшумно (насколько это было возможно с размерами и грацией могучего воителя) подобравшись к беседке, Глорфиндель заглянул в нее – и остолбенел.

На полу беседки, вцепившись в скамейку, на четвереньках стоял советник короля Трандуила – растрепанный, исцарапанный, в разорванной одежде и даже кое-где со следами укусов на белой коже; а позади него, удерживая Эстелира за волосы, на коленях стоял Эрестор и жарил королевского брата так, что тот, казалось, едва не терял сознание. Время от времени Эрестор награждал Эстелира шлепком, сдабривая его очередным грязным ругательством – судя по состоянию задницы королевского советника, красной, как маков цвет, Эрестор на шлепки не скупился. Впрочем, Эстелир – по крайней мере, сейчас – на каждый удар отзывался восторженным вскриком.

– Вот те раз! – от расстройства Глорфиндель опустил руки, и пирожные со смачными шлепками (почти такими же, что раздавались в беседке) попадали на пол. – Я тут старался, за пирожными для него бегал, думал – чего-то смурной, наверное, жрать хочет… А ты, советник, значит, вот как… Вот как… – губы сурового воина задрожали. – Подлюга ты, Эрик! У нас в Гондолине с такими, как ты, разговор был недолгий: за руки-за ноги – и в пропасть… Но люблю я тебя, заразу, люблю, понимаешь? Эх!

Глорфиндель шумно вздохнул, зачерпнул с упавшего на пол пирожного крем, смазал им свой внушительных размеров член и со всего маху всадил его в Эрестора. Тот вскрикнул. Взглянув на Глорфинделя затуманенным взглядом, Эрестор с готовностью насадился на его член еще глубже и, притянув к себе голову Эстелира за волосы, выдохнул ему в ухо:

– Смотри, шлюха лихолесская! Видишь – Глорфиндель мой! А если не уймешься, я тебя еще не так отделаю!

Однако, судя по страстным стонам Эстелира, он был совсем не против такого наказания.

Линдир, всё это время с восторгом следивший за разворачивающейся у него на глазах сценой, вдруг воскликнул:

– Какие страсти… Кажется… Кажется… я сочинил новую песню!


	6. Лимонад со льдом

К полуночи Ривенделл, уставший от обилия впечатлений и наслаждений, погрузился в сон, чтобы набраться сил для новых забав. Умиротворенная тишина опустилась на Последний Домашний Приют, и в ней, подобно тихой колыбельной, разносились мелодичные трели сверчков. Прохладу летней ночи наполняли запахи травы и воды; в воздухе плыл густой аромат ночных цветов. Обитатели Ривенделла и их гости почивали в летнем павильоне. Эрестор, обессилевший после своего «акта возмездия», довольный, уснул на широкой груди Глорфинделя. Его соперник, Эстелир, оказавшийся совсем не готовым к такого рода «отпору», провалился в сон, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Линдир еще долго бормотал во сне обрывки своей новой песни… А лорд Элронд, устроив гостей, угомонив близнецов, отдав распоряжения хоббитам насчет завтрака и предусмотрительно оставив на столике у павильона лимонад и лед («В такие… м-м-м… знойные летние ночи лимонад обязательно понадобится», – деликатно заметил он), наконец добрался до постели и заснул беспокойным сном, полным забот о завтрашнем дне.

Однако несмотря на пышную перину, невесомое покрывало и мягкую подушку, в которую заботливый лорд Элронд вшил мешочек с душистыми травами, Трандуилу не спалось. Он ворочался в постели, то скидывая, то вновь натягивая на себя покрывало; сон никак не шел к нему. Трандуил убеждал себя, что ему мешает заснуть серебристый свет луны, или журчанье фонтанов, или соловьиные трели, или шелест листвы… но в конце концов Трандуил признал, что не может уснуть по одной простой причине: за тонкой резной перегородкой спал Леголас. Вернее, сейчас он вовсе не спал, и это томило Трандуила еще больше: из-за перегородки доносились сладкие стоны принца. Леголас тяжело дышал, постанывал и приглушенно вскрикивал, и даже отсюда Трандуил мог видеть очертания его тела, которое сладострастно выгибалось и трепетало. Трандуила терзало жгучее желание приникнуть к прорезям в перегородке, но вместо этого он отвернулся и закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять возбуждение. Но воображение, подкрепленное стонами и вскриками Леголаса, рисовало перед его мысленным взором волнующие картины – одна бесстыднее другой – и Трандуил, не выдержав, подполз к перегородке и, затаив дыхание, заглянул в изящный цветок, искусно вырезанный в дереве.

Леголас, раскрасневшийся и немного вспотевший, лежал на спине в задранной до самой шеи ночной сорочке – Трандуилу подумалось, что в таком виде его маленький принц выглядит еще соблазнительнее, чем полностью обнаженный. Он нежно постанывал, закрыв глаза и закусив нижнюю губку, и комкал покрывало, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям Элладана и Элрохира. Трандуил беззвучно выругался. Элладан и Элрохир! Ну конечно, вездесущие развратники-близнецы, – это они соблазнили его мальчика! Силясь заглушить возбуждение злостью, Трандуил с ненавистью взглянул на озорные мордашки сыновей Элронда. Один из них – Трандуил никогда не мог с точностью определить, кто из них кто – щекотал Леголаса веером с пышными перьями (которым лорд Элронд снабдил каждого обитателя Ривенделла на случай, если тому «вдруг станет жарко»), а второй облизывал соски Леголаса, а потом легонько дул на них. Леголас, которого дразнящие ласки близнецов распаляли всё больше и больше, вздрагивал и широко раздвигал ноги, а Трандуил, жадно рассматривая его хрупкое тело, набухшие соски и тонкий, нежный, удивительно правильной формы член, сходил с ума от желания и ревности. Ему хотелось ворваться сейчас к нему, разогнать близнецов и овладеть Леголасом так, чтобы он забыл и об Элладане с Элрохиром, и вообще обо всем Ривенделле, но всякий раз, когда он уже был готов броситься за перегородку, гордость останавливала короля. С тайной обидой Трандуил вспомнил, что в прежние времена, когда он приезжал в Имладрис, это из его, Трандуила, комнаты неслись сладострастные стоны, и это он, Трандуил, не давал уснуть обитателям Ривенделла. В те времена он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет ночевать в полном одиночестве, с завистью вслушиваясь в звуки чужой страсти.

В этот момент он услышал жалобный вскрик Леголаса. Вновь прильнув к прорезям в перегородке, Трандуил увидел, как Леголас, выгнувшись и отчаянно хватаясь за Элладана и Элрохира, содрогается в оргазме. На его живот брызгала сперма; Трандуил бросил взгляд на полупрозрачные перламутровые капли, усеявшие золотистую кожу принца, и ему безумно захотелось приникнуть к животу Леголаса губами, слизать его сперму, почувствовать, как трепещет его юное нежное тело… И тогда Леголас выдохнул бы: «Я люблю тебя, отец!..», а не: «Это не считается! Так нечестно!». Нечестно? Удивившись, Трандуил прислушался. Слова Леголаса не были игрой его воображения – тот действительно капризно тянул:

– Это нечестно! Вы должны были позволить мне тоже ласкать вас! А вы схватили меня и довели… до изнеможения.

– Всё, малыш-Трандуилион, нечего отнекиваться! – заявил один из сыновей Элронда. – Ты кончил первым, так что ты проиграл.

– Ага, ты проиграл – значит, за лимонадом пойдешь ты! – подхватил второй. – Уговор дороже денег, малыш-Трандуилион!

Леголас с недовольным стоном сел в постели и опустил задранную сорочку.

– Идите вы к балрогу, больше не буду заключать с вами пари, – пробормотал он, но все-таки поднялся на ноги и вышел из-за перегородки.

Трандуил отпрянул от перегородки и опрокинулся на спину, с колотящимся сердцем делая вид, что крепко спит. Всей душой Трандуил надеялся, что Леголас, проходя мимо, не заметит внушительной выпуклости, приподнимающей покрывало. Но когда легкие шаги Леголаса, миновав постель Трандуила, стихли, Трандуил разочарованно подумал, что принц мог бы и остановиться, чтобы поцеловать его на ночь. Накинув висевший на перегородке шелковый ночной халат в наивный мелкий цветочек («Ох, Элронд», – с досадой проворчал Трандуил), король неслышно последовал за Леголасом.

Трандуил нашел его на веранде: Леголас стоял у стола и колол лед. Это выходило у него неважно, мелкие кусочки льда разлетались в разные стороны, и Леголас вполголоса костерил близнецов, но Трандуил, не вслушиваясь в его недовольное бурчание, застыл, залюбовавшись принцем. Тонкая фигурка Леголаса будто бы сияла в лунном свете; полупрозрачная ткань сорочки, не скрывая тела, делала его изгибы еще более волнующими и соблазнительными; а когда Леголас, сражаясь с глыбой льда, чуть наклонялся, подол сорочки скользил вверх, обнажая упругие маленькие ягодицы. У Трандуила перехватило дыхание от возбуждения и нежности. Он видел Леголаса обнаженным бесчисленное множество раз, но никогда не испытывал такого жгучего желания, как сейчас, когда смотрел на него в этой коротенькой сорочке.

Преодолев неожиданно накатившую на него робость, Трандуил приблизился к Леголасу и обнял его за талию, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Леголас замер – но лишь на мгновение; в следующий же миг он рассмеялся и игриво потерся ягодицами о пах Трандуила. Трандуил тихо застонал. Проникнув рукой под сорочку, он принялся ласкать еще вялый член Леголаса, который быстро твердел от его прикосновений. Леголас, бросив нож для колки льда обратно на стол, положил ладонь Трандуилу на руку и стал направлять ее движения, то подаваясь навстречу пальцам Трандуила, то отстраняясь, чтобы прижаться к его паху. Тем временем Трандуил задрал сорочку Леголаса; сначала он поглаживал и пощипывал его сосок, а потом, схватив со стола маленький кусочек льда, начал водить им по разгоряченной коже Леголаса. Тот вскрикнул и задрожал всем телом, откидывая голову на плечо Трандуила. Скосив глаза, Трандуил увидел разрумянившееся лицо Леголаса: тот жмурился, изнемогая от непривычных ощущений, и сладко постанывал, чуть приоткрыв рот. Трандуила бросило в жар. Торопливо распахнув полы халата, он вжался членом Леголасу в ложбинку меж ягодиц, продолжая водить кусочком льда по груди и животу принца. Лед таял, оставляя на горячей коже Леголаса влажные следы, а холодные струйки сползали к паху и исчезали в золотистых курчавых волосках.

Наконец Леголас не вынес сладкой пытки: протяжно застонав, он повалился грудью на стол и выгнулся с таким бесстыдством, что Трандуил даже слегка опешил. Он смотрел на Леголаса, на его хрупкое тело, на рассыпавшиеся по плечам влажные от пота волосы, на трогательно-тонкую шейку – и Трандуила бросало в дрожь от желания. Но в то же время в глубине души его терзала мысль, что Леголас, когда-то принадлежавший ему, только ему, королю Трандуилу, теперь готов отдаться любому, кто пробудит в нем страсть: ведь и сейчас Леголас не знал, чьи руки ласкают его и чей член прижимается к нему сзади. Более того – Леголас даже не обернулся, чтобы узнать это! Теперь уже Трандуилу стало жарко от ревности. Схватив Леголаса за плечи, он повернул его лицом к себе и с остервенением поцеловал в губы.

– Отец, это ты!.. – изумленно выдохнул тот.

Трандуил вспыхнул:

– А ты ждал кого-то другого?!

– Нет, что ты… Конечно же, нет, – Леголас положил ладони на руки Трандуила, который судорожно пытался развязать пояс халата и от злости никак не мог с ним справиться. – Я ждал именно тебя. Я уже давно гадал, почему ты не приходишь ко мне…

Трандуилу наконец удалось развязать пояс; он скинул халат, притянул ойкнувшего от неожиданности Леголаса к себе, и, сладострастно простонав ему в губы: «Всё ты врешь, паршивец!», усадил его на стол. Навалившись на Леголаса сверху, Трандуил закинул его ноги себе на плечи и одним сильным движением вошел в него. Леголас упал на спину. Падая, он задел кувшин, и поток холодного лимонада хлынул принцу на лицо, шею и грудь.

– Ай! Ой! – вскрикнул Леголас – то ли из-за толчков члена Трандуила, от которых весь стол ходил ходуном, то ли из-за того, что поперхнулся лимонадом. – Что ты делаешь! Близнецы вые… то есть, убьют меня за то, что я не принес им попить!

– Отныне – никаких – близнецов! – прохрипел Трандуил, подкрепляя каждое слово новым ударом члена. – Никаких Элрондов! Никаких Глорфинделей! Никаких – лютню ему в задницу – Линдиров! Всё! Завтра же ты возвращаешься со мной в Зеленолесье!

Трандуил чувствовал, как Леголас сжимается и дрожит под ним, и едва не терял голову от осознания своей абсолютной власти. Он наклонился и впился поцелуем в сладковатые от лимонада – или просто сладкие? – губы Леголаса, а потом принялся покусывать, засасывать и облизывать липкую от лимонада кожу. Леголас восторженно стонал и подставлял Трандуилу то шею, то плечико, скользя в лимонадной луже и шлепая по ней ладонями, отчего вокруг разлетались золотистые брызги. Трандуил слизнул вкус лимонада со своих губ; ему вдруг подумалось, что он уже никогда не сможет пить лимонад, не вспоминая о горячем теле Леголаса и его сладострастных стонах.

Наконец Трандуил ощутил, что больше не может сдерживаться. Ему хотелось бы продержаться подольше (и доказать Леголасу, что он куда лучше всех обитателей Ривенделла, вместе взятых), но Трандуил был слишком возбужден, чтобы отстраняться или замедлять темп. Он запрокинул голову, сделал еще несколько неровных толчков и, вскрикнув: «Леголас!..», бурно излился. Совершенно обессилев, он рухнул на принца и долго лежал, прижимаясь к его трепещущему телу. Леголас благодарно постанывал ему в ухо. Трандуил вспомнил, что хотел слизать с живота Леголаса его сперму, но с сожалением понял, что не сможет даже пошевелиться; поэтому он просто лежал, медленно восстанавливая дыхание, и с наслаждением втягивал в себя колючий аромат лимонада и теплый запах Леголаса.

– Эй… – шепнул тот спустя некоторое время. – Эй, ты что, заснул?

Трандуил вздрогнул. Обессилевший после недавнего всплеска страсти, он действительно задремал, пригревшись на горячем теле Леголаса, но, услышав шепот, мгновенно соврал:

– Нет, я… я задумался.

Трандуил не мог видеть лица Леголаса (потому что лежал, уткнувшись ему в плечо), но почувствовал, что тот улыбнулся.

– Может… я уже пойду? – спросил Леголас так, будто боялся обидеть.

Трандуил приподнялся.

– Ну уж нет! – заявил он тоном, не терпящим возражений; но потом, встретившись взглядом с ласковыми глазами Леголаса, не удержался и поцеловал его в уголок губ. – Останься, – сказал он мягко, покрывая поцелуями подбородок и шею Леголаса. – Ведь у нас впереди еще целая ночь.


	7. Бальзам на душу

Трандуил проснулся с таким ощущением, будто вчера весь день провел в конном походе. С кряхтеньем сев в постели, он оглядел себя, пытаясь припомнить, что произошло после того, как он подхватил Леголаса на руки и внес его в павильон. Кажется, желая доказать свое превосходство над соблазнами Ривенделла, Трандуил сначала удовлетворял Леголаса всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, а потом, боясь признаться, что окончательно выдохся, позволил Леголасу несколько раз овладеть им. Сейчас, когда любое, даже самое пустяковое усилие давалось ему с большим трудом, Трандуилу пришлось нехотя признать, что вчера он явно переоценил свои силы. С грехом пополам одевшись и приведя в порядок свои волосы, Трандуил поковылял к веранде дома, откуда доносились веселые голоса: обитатели Ривенделла и гости уже вовсю завтракали. Перед самой верандой Трандуил выпрямился, вскинул голову, попытался не прихрамывать… словом, сделал всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть блистательно и величественно – как и подобает великолепному королю Трандуилу. Но несмотря на все его старания, лорд Элронд, едва завидев царственного гостя, всплеснул руками:

– Ах, батюшки! Что это с тобой, мой друг? Вид у тебя, прямо скажу, весьма потрепанный, – и спросил участливо: – Плохо спалось?

– Вернее, совсем не спалось! – прыснули Элладан и Элрохир – и покосились на Леголаса, уплетающего завтрак: оладьи с корицей и яблоками под сливочно-ванильным соусом.

Леголас, блеснув глазами на Трандуила, лишь улыбнулся и смущенно промолчал.

– Да ладно вам, насмешники, с кем не бывает, – заступился за Трандуила Глорфиндель. – Вот нам с Эриком вчера тоже… плохо спалось. Да, Эрик? – он игриво подмигнул Эрестору, который к этому времени уже покончил с оладьями и лакомился клубникой со взбитыми сливками. Встретившись взглядом с Глорфинделем, Эрестор усмехнулся и соблазнительно прикусил клубничку.

Элронд усадил Трандуила напротив Леголаса, рядом с Эстелиром, и принялся накладывать ему оладьи.

– Вот, откушай, мой друг, – приговаривал он, подбавляя Трандуилу то оладий, то соуса. – После такой… эм-м-м… насыщенной ночи тебе просто необходимо восстановить свои силы. Вот, позволь, я налью тебе лимонаду…

Трандуил взглянул на покрытый капельками влаги кувшин с лимонадом и невольно вздрогнул. Однако золотистые, с пылу-с жару, оладьи, распространяющие дразнящий аромат корицы, казались такими аппетитными, что Трандуил вдруг осознал, насколько проголодался. Наевшись, он вскоре почувствовал, как по телу разливается умиротворение и нега. Конечно, каждое движение по-прежнему отзывалось болью в мышцах, но Трандуил, разомлевший от вкусной еды, праздных разговоров за столом и Элрондовой заботы, уже почти не обращал на боль внимания. Он откинулся на спинку плетеного кресла (мысленно поблагодарив Элронда за то, что тот предусмотрительно подложил подушечку на сиденье) и обвел взглядом веранду.

Снаружи уже вступал в свои права жаркий летний день, но здесь, на веранде, всё еще царила тень и прохлада. Сладко пахло горячей выпечкой, яблоками, ванилью и клубникой со сливками; легкий ветерок приносил запах нагретой на солнце земли и воды. По деревянным столбикам веранды, по резным перильцам, по полу, покрытому цветными вязаными ковриками, скакали солнечные зайчики, отчего дерево приобретало уютный медовый оттенок. Хлопотливые хоббиты сновали туда-сюда с забавными деловитыми мордашками. За столом то и дело раздавался веселый смех близнецов и утробный хохот Глорфинделя, которому вторил Больг.

Трандуил посмотрел на Леголаса: тот притянул к себе соусницу и ел сливочно-ванильный соус маленькой серебряной ложечкой. Словно завороженный, Трандуил наблюдал, как Леголас проводит ложечкой по губам, размазывая соус, а потом медленно слизывает его с губ, высовывая язычок, как котенок… Трандуил заерзал на стуле, ощутив прилив возбуждения. Леголас, посмеиваясь, слушал болтовню Элладана и Элрохира и даже не поворачивался в сторону Трандуила, а тот залюбовался им, рассматривая пушистые, переливающиеся на солнце волосы, нежную золотистую кожу, тонкую шейку, которую Трандуил еще совсем недавно покрывал страстными поцелуями. Когда Леголас смеялся, на его щеках появлялись ямочки. Прошлая ночь, совершенно вымотавшая Трандуила, будто бы не оставила на Леголасе ни следа: казалось, он ничуть не устал, прекрасно выспался и прямо-таки сиял юностью. Трандуил поймал себя на мысли, что немного завидует ему.

А тут еще Элронд подлил масла в огонь – наклонившись к Трандуилу, он сказал вполголоса:

– Ах, мой друг, сколь отрадно наблюдать за нашими мальчиками!.. Ведь и мы когда-то могли провести в забавах целую ночь, а наутро отправиться на охоту – и ни тени усталости! Да… – Элронд умиленно вздохнул. – Теперь такие подвиги не проходят для нас даром. В нашем возрасте разумнее любоваться юношескими забавами, а не пытаться принять в них участие: нам теперь за молодыми не угнаться, – Элронд похлопал Трандуила по руке. – Ну так что за беда? Всему свое время. Ведь и мы были молодыми…

Трандуил промолчал, но потом, переборов себя, все-таки шепнул Элронду:

– Послушай… Ты еще делаешь ту свою… целебную мазь? Кажется… Кажется, она мне нужна.

– Конечно, конечно, мой друг, – с готовностью отозвался Элронд. – Приходи ко мне в покои после завтрака, я дам тебе горшочек… – он оглядел Трандуила и еще раз оценил его потрепанный вид, – или лучше два… В общем, дам тебе мази столько, сколько требуется. И не нужно смущаться, мой друг: все мы, бывало, переоценивали свои силы…

После завтрака Глорфиндель, Эрестор и Эстелир тихонько улизнули куда-то, близнецы и Больг отправились купаться (Линдир увязался с ними), а Леголас, задержавшись, подошел к Трандуилу.

– Можно кое-что тебе сказать? – спросил он, прильнув к отцу всем телом. Трандуил испугался было, что Леголас хочет продолжить начатое прошлой ночью, но тот, смущаясь, сказал: – Ты хотел, чтобы я вернулся домой, но… понимаешь… я так счастлив в Ривенделле. Мне здесь по-настоящему хорошо. И я… может быть, я когда-нибудь приеду навестить тебя, но… наверное, не смогу остаться с тобой насовсем. Только ты не обижайся, ладно? Я очень люблю тебя, – Леголас поднялся на цыпочки и нежно поцеловал Трандуила в губы, – но и Ривенделл люблю. И мне так не хочется уезжать отсюда.

Чмокнув Трандуила еще раз, Леголас улыбнулся ему – немного виновато – и побежал догонять близнецов. Трандуил остался на веранде один.

Его охватывали совершенно противоположные чувства – с одной стороны, он не мог смириться с тем, что кто-то по собственной воле смог отказаться от его любви (небывалое дело!), что ему, ослепительному королю Трандуилу, предпочли нехитрые радости Последнего Домашнего Приюта… Но – с другой стороны – Трандуил вздохнул с облегчением, потому как в глубине души подозревал, что еще одну «ночь страсти», подобную прошлой, он бы попросту не выдержал. Морщась от боли и с трудом переставляя ноги, Трандуил смирился с судьбой – и отправился в покои лорда Элронда за его чудесной мазью.

Когда Трандуил вошел, Элронд уже приготовил баночки и застелил постель уютной простынкой с вышитыми по краю лягушатами. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Трандуила Элронд объяснил:

– Я подумал, мой друг, что в твоем… э… _состоянии_ будет благоразумнее, если я нанесу мазь сам, – он взял Трандуила под локоть и подвел к кровати. – Так сказать, во избежание ненужных… растяжений.

Трандуил огляделся. Он уже и не помнил, когда бывал в покоях Элронда в последний раз, но с тех пор – во всяком случае, как показалось Трандуилу – здесь ничего не изменилось. Возможно, вязаные коврики на полу, панно на стенах и уютные безделушки, разложенные повсюду, были уже другими, но Трандуилом овладело чувство, будто он вернулся в свое беспечное прошлое. Он взглянул на отделанные рюшами занавески, раздуваемые прохладным ветерком, на наивные вышивки в рамочках, на кружевные накидки на подушках и подзор на кровати, а потом – на самого Элронда с баночкой мази в руках, и Трандуилу вдруг стало необыкновенно уютно и спокойно. Уже не думая о том, что блистательному королю не следует признаваться в своей слабости, он разделся, улегся лицом вниз на пахнущую чистотой (и немного – лавандой) простынку и закрыл глаза.

– Вот и славно, мой друг, вот и славно, – пробормотал Элронд, подсаживаясь к нему на кровать.

Трандуил услышал, как откупорилась баночка, хлюпнула мазь, а вслед за этим теплые руки Элронда легли ему на плечи. Трандуил медленно выдохнул, вместе с этим будто бы освобождаясь от всех своих забот и сомнений. Элронд начал массировать его – сначала легко, едва касаясь, потом сильнее; искусные руки скользили по телу Трандуила, разминая плечи, спину, ягодицы, и Трандуил, разомлев от этого тепла, запаха лаванды и бесконечной нежности лорда Элронда, стал тихо постанывать. В какой-то момент Элронд прервался, чтобы зачерпнуть еще мази, но Трандуил почти не заметил этого – его клонило в сон. Он уже дремал, когда Элронд раздвинул его ягодицы и ввел в анус скользкий от мази палец. Со всей осторожностью Элронд смазал стенки ануса, изредка касаясь простаты, и Трандуил ощутил, что ни одно наслаждение, испытанное им прежде, не сравнится с этими нежными прикосновениями. Ему подумалось, что именно в этом он и нуждался – в спокойных, размеренных ласках, в которых не было ничего непристойного, в тихом успокаивающем шепоте и в поцелуях мягких губ. Трандуил стянул с подушки жестковатую кружевную накидку, подмял подушку себе под голову и под ласковое бормотание лорда Элронда погрузился в крепкий сон.


End file.
